Torn
by Polaricey123
Summary: Link and Midna are close friends. However, when Midna's secret eats at her bit by bit, Link will have to find a way for her to open up to him, or he'll risk losing her. LinkXMidna, MidnaXLink, maybe a lemon at the end. WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Ripped

**A/N: THIS STORY IS RATED MMMMMMMMMMMMM! M, this story is rated! Do not read if you can't handle M-rated stories! ****Lol, anyway this is my first attempt at a LinkXMidna fanfiction, so lemme know whatcha think! Don't forget to review!**

**Torn**

_By Polaricey123_

_Chapter 1-Ripped_

She sighed loudly as she watched him walk across the bridge and enter through Castle Town's doors, leaving her standing on the other side by herself. Her inner temperature rose and she removed her helmet to cool off.

_Why do I feel this way? _She thought to herself. _He's just another light-dweller, yet he's...different from the others._

Midna the Twilight Princess let her orange hair dotwn, which no longer held it's hand-like shape once it fell to her small imp shoulders. She had the power to move it freely and pick up items like pots, rocks, and even people. If she wanted to, she could probably use it as a weapon, though she wasn't too sure of it's strength. Her helmet was a black rock-like structure imbued with dark magic. Though she wasn't too sure of their use quite yet, she recalled her mother saying that she should seek out the other Fused Shadows' power should the fate of her people be threatened.

Rain began to fall. Feeling annoyed that her moment of nostalgia was ruined, she tied her hair back and pulled her helmet back on.

_I'm never going to make any progress with this weather. Everyone's taking shelter, no doubt. I suppose I should do the same._

She knew that no inn would let her stay the night because she looked like one of the monsters, so she warped to Lake Hylia and flew up to the platform hidden from sight. Upon arrival she noticed a cucoo, which started flapping its wings and running around at the sight of the imp.

"Damn cucoos," she muttered to herself as she walked over and kicked the chicken over the edge of the platform. It squawked all the way down to the water, a sound that was replaced by a soft splash.

She sighed gently. _I should've gone with Link. We would've made more progress, that way. _She knew that this was a lie, but couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be close to her green-clad companion. _Why didn't he urge me to go with him? Wait, why do I want to be with him AT ALL? My people have always hated and despised his kind, yet there's something about him...that draws me in, like moths to a flame._

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she jumped when she heard thunder boom in the sky. Memories of the night before ran through her mind while she watched the rain pummel the surface of the lake.

**"Here you go, Midna! The final Fused Shadow!" A smile formed on the Ordonian's face as he held up the black stone relic.**

**The black and white imp gave him a confused glance before grabbing it with her hair. "You know, you never asked me why I need these things; You just gathered them without a single complaint."**

**His eyes shimmered. "I don't need an explanation. You're a friend who clearly needs these items for her own reasons, and that's all I need to know. I'm just glad I could help, Midna."**

**"Link..." A light blush crept into the miniature princess's cheeks. **_**He considers me a...friend? Even though I couldn't care less about what happens to his world, he cares enough for me to help me gather these things without a reason?**_

**The hero's voice echoed in her head. "Yeah Midna?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"You said my name...didn't you?"**

**"Oh! Uh no, I didn't."**

**"But I could've sworn-"**

**"Clean the water out of your ears, you damn moron! That's what you've been hearing!" With that, she floated over to one spot and created a portal on the ground. "If you're not too busy, mind getting in that portal so we can get a move on?"**

**He didn't protest, though he rolled his eyes in his mind. **_**Pushy as always, I see.**_** Upon stepping on the black and teal swirl, he vanished from the depths of the temple and returned to the spirit's spring. He turned to leave, only to be blocked by none other than Zant himself.**

**The Zora Armor-clad Ordonian froze in fear. **_**Pull out your sword, you idiot! Fight him! **_**Though his head told him to do these things, his arms remained paralyzed in their places. **

**The King of Twilight didn't even flinch when the golden serpent, Lanayru, rose from his aquatic home and lingered intimidatingly behind the hero. Not moving a muscle, he released a shockwave that knocked out both the light spirit and Link. The ball of light that was in Lanayru's mouth dropped into the water, plunging the area back into twilight.**

**Midna's jaw dropped when she saw the being that turned her into her current form. "Zant!"**

**With a flick of the wrist, he held her up in mid-air and pried the Fused Shadows (except the one on her head) from her grip. "Hmph! How foolish! Did you really think that these pathetic relics could do **_**anything**_** to me? My Midna, why do you fight me? You_ know_ that I'm destined to be the Twilight Realm's next king."**

**Anger rose within the trapped princess. "You're no **_**king**_**! You abuse our tribe's magic and mix shadow with light; Something our ancestors warned us against!"**

**"Ha!" His hoarse voice rang in her ears. "I wouldn't have **_**any **_**control over you if I were using our tribe's magic! Why would I use that if I've been given something much more powerful?"**

**She flew behind him and hit the floor, hard. He turns around, a dark maroon ball forming in front of him. "This power is beyond what our ancestors were capable of. My lord entrusted me with it, and you **_**will **_**respect it!"**

**Our now-furry hero recovered from the earlier blast. Once he saw the dark orb in front of Zant, he saw his opportunity to strike. However, his aim was a little off, as he hit the orb head-on and fell to the floor, a black and orange shard driving itself into his fur. Seeing this, Midna tried to run to him, only to fly backwards and have her arms twisted behind her back.**

**Her captor leaned in close. "Disgusting, all of them! Perhaps you've forgotten that our tribe used to be a part of their world, Midna. The tribe which the goddesses feared so much; The tribe that was driven into the dark void that they reside in today by these light-dwellers. We're better than them, so they banished us. Did you forget the way they flung us aside like trash, Midna?"**

**The black and white imp turned her eyes away from him and landed back on her companion. A sudden shake forced her eyes away from him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"**

**She struggled to get free without success. "Let go of me!"**

**A sneer crept into his voice. "So you still want to fight for them, even though they despise you?"**

**A deep growl escaped her throat. "I'm not the one they despise, Zant. I'm not the one unwanted by **_**both**_** worlds."**

**That earned her a slap across the face, which only increased her struggling. "Even after seeing most of your people turned against you, you still show resistance, huh?" She twisted her body in an attempt to move away from him. When holding her by her two hands wasn't enough, he grabbed a hold of her legs and forced her onto the ground. His legs pinned her to the ground along with his arm, which happened to lay across two prominent features on her chest. This not only made her stop struggling, but forced a humiliated blush to rise on her face. She looked over at Link to make sure he wasn't awake.**

**Zant noticed this reaction and made the tongue part of his helmet recede. "Hmm...it seems as though that's the only way to make you submit. At this point, I don't have another choice." The taller Twili then forced his hands against her chest and covered her mouth with his. Her attempt to escape was futile, as his larger body mass pinned her to the floor. She tried to scream for help, but the only thing that came out were muffled shouts.**

**When he finally pulled away, she tried again. "Link! Link, wake up! Please, I need your help! Link!"**

**A hoarse chuckle shut her up. "He can't save you, my princess. Nobody can!" He used one hand to hold both of hers above her head, letting his other trail lower.**

**What she felt made her scream. "No! Stop it, get off me! Let me go, dammit!"**

**"There's no escaping me this time, Midna." As he said this, he positioned himself so she was level with his stomach. He forced her legs apart and she felt something gently poke her personal area. "**_**You're MINE!"**_

Not even the thunderclap and flash of lightning could drag her mind away from what happened next. Said Twilight Princess drew her knees up and sobbed, after removing her helmet. _He...violated me; Invaded my body and tainted my very soul._ She remembered that sometime during the torture, Zant hit the ground with his fist to warp Link somewhere else.

**"LINK!"**

**"There, now there won't be any more distractions!"**

**"No," A choked sob escaped the imp's throat, "Link, please don't leave me here..." Another push from the other caused her to scream.**

The episode continued to run through her mind, as did the tears down her cheek. She didn't know how long he tortured her, but it seemed like an eternity. She recalled seeing his yellow eyes filled with hate and dominance, which made her feel like she was going to puke. She somehow managed to keep it all in while replaying the last part of the scenario in her mind.

**"AAAAAH!"**

**Zant fell backwards and climaxed all over the floor. Midna dove into the water, as though his secretion was acidic. After a few minutes, she rose from the water and moved towards the exit, sobbing and limping. She was about to leave when the hands of her rapist grabbed her from behind.**

**He pulled her close and whispered in one of her ears. "Mmmmm...** **you're so _sweet_, my dear."**

**Her face was streaked with tears. She squirmed to get away from him, though his grip didn't lessen. "L-let go of me!"**

**"Oh, but I thought you enjoyed yourself. If not, I can always _try again_. Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll even spare your life and make you my queen..."**

**Irratably, she slammed her head against his, which was completely exposed, and tried to run. However, the taller Twili reached out and grabbed his victim by her helmet and pulled her back to him.**

**"Y-you **_**bitch! **_**I offer you a chance to live and **_**this **_**is the thanks I get?" He slapped her across the face again, causing her to shriek.**

**She struggled to contain her voice and sanity. "G-get the hell away from me!" Her voice turned harsh and demanding. Adrenaline made her start to sweat, along with fear of what else he wanted to do with her.**

**He scowled disgustedly at her. "Pathetic. You have a chance to survive and you'd rather be with the hero that's fighting my cause. Well, why don't I send you to his world then?" Using his magic, he flung her into the air and released his hold on Lanayru.**

Back in the present, Midna buried her face in her hands and screamed as loud as she could. Bitter resentment towards herself and fury towards Link overflowed her nerves.

_Link, why didn't you wake up? Why didn't you save me, like you saved everyone else? Where were you when I needed you the most?_

Total misery clogged her throat and she warped somewhere else. She landed in Hyrule Field, where it rained the hardest. By now, she didn't care about the rain. She didn't care about _anything._

And if the other knew where his best friend was and what she was going through, he would've went to her instead of spending the night at Telma's Bar, drinking milk.


	2. Cleansing

_**Chapter 2-Cleansing**_

We return to find our black and white princess of twilight standing in the entrance of Lanayru's spring. She sighed irritably; She didn't want to be in this place after what occured the previous night, but she knew that several locals remained unquestioned about the Mirror of Twilight, and the weather wasn't going to let that be changed anytime soon.

She sat on the small peak where Link had stood when he first met Lanayru. It wasn't long before the imp became infuriatingly bored. She let her legs hang over the side of the edge and kicked them around in the air. With another large sigh, she crossed her arms behind her head and layed down, not slowing down the movement of her feet.

_I could go swimming, _She thought to herself before rejecting the idea, since her body was in shadow form and probably wouldn't be affected by the water. This form often resulted from a certain Ordonian being in his human form. _Me jumping into that water would be like Link jumping into this spring while it was empty; Follish and painful._

_So what __can__ I do? _She didn't cherish the idea of sleeping, not with that giant snake living here. For all she knew, he could eat Twili for breakfast. A gentle groan escaped her as she turned to her side. She slid upwards so her feet were'nt hanging over the side, as the back of her knees were getting sore from the edge jabbing them. Her eyes were half-lidded, but she made sure she stayed awake.

_It doesn't matter, anyway. I'll be out of here once this storm passes by. Those locals' brains need pickin'._

Suddenly uncomfortable, she twisted onto her other side and wrapped her arms around herself. She would've fallen asleep, if her eyes hadn't wandered to the floor. She saw three large white stains smeared across the green and grey floor. Realizing what they were, she jolted upwards and flew to the other side of the room. She curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth, tears running down her face at the memory of the previous night.

"Th-those were...Zant's cum stains," a horrified Midna whispered, though she knew she was alone. She couldn't get the memory of the hate and dominance that burned within her attacker's eyes out of her head. She jumped when she looked up, but saw a snake statue instead of the dark overlord.

Still shaking, she slowly walked over to the edge of the water. She _really _wanted to go swimming, but needed to be sure she wouldn't pass through it. Cautiously, she gently placed her hand on the transparent liquid. When she saw that her hand actually floated, rather than go through the water, she pulled her helmet off and let down her hair and jumped in.

She swam to the bottom of the spring and sat on one of the rocks. A smile formed on her face as she watched her orange hair float about, something she hadn't done since she was a child. The cool feeling of the water against her skin and the absolute freedom she had in it made her feel alive! Rejuvenated, even.

A few hours later, she emerged from the spring and used her hands to wring out her hair. Afterwards, she pulled it back into a ponytail and did a few tricks to make sure it regained its hand shape. After discerning this fact, she tugged her helmet on and fixed it so the patch covered the correct eye.

_I need to swim more often, _she thought to herself. Her face twisted in disgust as she remembered the white stains on the floor not far from where she stood. _I...I should clean those. This place is supposed to be a haven for Lanayru, not a place where that memory should linger. What happened happened, the sacredness of this place hasn't changed._ With that, she pulled some grass out of the floor and drenched it in the water. She made sure she pulled a _lot_ of grass out, since she didn't want to touch the white substance _at all._

She turned and approached the three stains, giving a light shudder at how big they were. Her face remained in a twisted grimace as she scrubbed the first stain away, finding it surprisingly easy to remove. After removing the other two, the one side of the grass cloth was completely white. Glad at the opportunity, she hurled the green and white patch into the spring water. The grass sank to the bottom while the substance dissolved.

A smile formed on the imp's face as she admired her work. Not even an outline remained from any of the stains, it was all gone. She then went to the edge of the water and washed her hands; She didn't get any of the sperm on them, but she didn't care. In a way, they were still filthy from being near the vile stains, so she was glad when she cleaned them.

It took her a second to realize that the storm had stopped. She turned to leave, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed something.

_I just cleaned Zant's stains, not for my own mental reasons, but for Lanayru's sacred ones. I cared about a light spirit's sanctuary, rather than about my own psychological state. I...I'm starting to care about other light-dwellers, besides Link._

"Yes, and I thank you for your kindness, Twilight Princess," a voice behind her replied.

Said character turned around and recognized the golden serpent, Lanayru, as he appeared from beneath the surface of the water, his golden sphere of light in his jaws.

"You have ignored the trauma you have suffered from last night to re-cleanse the ground in my honor. I thank you for that."

She felt anger bubble inside her. "Now that I think about it, why should I do _anything_ for you? You left me in Zant's hands and didn't do anything when he...when he..." she stared at the floor, unable to finish the sentence.

"The events that occured the previous night were out of my hands, I'm afraid. That evil being held me in my place and made me unable to rid this world of twilight, until his business was complete."

She winced inwardly. Both of them knew what he meant by _business_.

"However, your scorn and resent are not misplaced," the serpent continued. "I did not plan to emerge from the water right away, for I was lost in my own thoughts. As a result, I was as caught off guard as the brave youth. I'm afraid I acted before I could come up with a plan and attempted to best him, in failure as you know. I apologize, o Twilight Princess."

She slumped to the floor and sighed. "It's okay, there's nothing we can do about it now." Though her expression remained upset, she was emotionally in a battle.

_Why am I letting him off the hook?, _she asked herself. _Because it isn't his fault, there was nothing he could do. He knows that he made a mistake, there's no point in furthering his guilt. _She clutched her head, suddenly feeling dizzy. _Yet another light-dweller has made its way into my soul. How much longer until I feel like I should save __this__ world, too?_

The light spirit lowered itself so its gaze was level with hers. "Your feelings for the denizens of this realm are not unnatural. Since your travel companion is of this world, it makes sense that you would eventually feel the same way he does about this realm."

Her eyes widened. "Can you...?"

"Yes," he finished for her, "I am capable of hearing the thoughts of others; All of us guardian spirits are. Because we hold the power that keeps the inhabitants of this world from turning into spirits, we are able to reach into their minds and understand where their hearts are. Yours, though you do not reside in this world, is as clear as theirs."

"I'm listening," the imp had a strange interest in what he had to say, though she knew that she'd have to leave soon; The storm has passed and the locals needed to be questioned.

"Your heart," began the spirit, "wants to be closer with our hero's, though you fear that he will reject you because of who you are and where you come from. You are confused because your people have learned to despise his, yet you long to be by his side at all times. Though you have to return to your people eventually, you would give them up so you can be with him, even if he doesn't feel the same about you."

Her jaw dropped. "How did..? But that's not..." She struggled to find her words, finally settling on, "...C-can you tell me...if he does?"

"I understand your reason for learning the secrets of his heart," he began, "but I do not believe in revealing another person's passions, desires and secrets without their consent. I apologize deeply, young one."

She nodded understandably. _God, I must be going soft if I'm not threatning this guy's life by now. What's __wrong__ with me?_

Without another word, she stood up and walked to the exit. Lanayru's voice stopped her in her tracks. "One moment, please. I need to tell you one thing more."

A gentle sigh escaped her throat as she turned around and returned to her spot. The giant serpent stared down at the water, as though he was sighing, himself. He turned back to her.

"I...I apologize for the other night on account of one more thing; When Zant finally released me, I did not use my powers to sense what was occuring before ascending, thus causing your injuries from exposure to the light world. I'm afraid that I've put your life at risk, resulting in the sacrifice of this world's ruler, Princess Zelda. I have made more mistakes than I can account for, thus I am ashamed to admit that I was chosen by the goddesses to protect this providence. Please, if there is any way I can redress the things I have done, let me know."

Midna looked at the floor, realizing that what he was saying was true; She'd nearly forgotten about her injuries and Zelda's sacrafice. _Does that make me...selfish? Maybe..._

"I'll keep your urge for atonement on mind, spirit. We'll come to you when you'll be of service, I assure you."

Though the light spirit felt a bit nervous at those words, he obliged. After he descended back into his aquatic home, Midna left the spring.

_Right, now to question the locals about the Mirror of Twilight. I wonder how Link's doing..._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, said hero was still at Telma's Bar, drinking milk and listening to Telma rant about Renado over in Kakariko Village.<p>

_Okay, okay I get it, Telma, _thought the hero, _W__e all know how much you like him and how you wish he would show any emotions. God, if she keeps this up, I'll be asleep by the time this storm stops. _Speaking of, he looked over and noticed Louise, Telma's white cat, sleeping on the counter next to her owner. The small bowl of milk next to the purring feline reminded him of Sara's cat back in Ordon.

_I oughta go home and see if everyone's doing okay. But Midna needs help looking for the Mirror of Twilight, so that's my first priority. Save the world first, visit home later._

"And listen to _this_ honey! He told me that the gang from town went to look for poor Poko, the general store owner, when two monsters had already gotten her and the gang never made it back!"

The green-clad hero had dozed off for a second, thinking about his life back home. The voice of his friend sitting across from him snapped him out of his dreams. "Uh? Oh, um...yeah, that's _fascinating_." He put as much emphasis on the last word as he could conjur up.

"Oh Link, were you listening _at all?"_

He suddenly realized something. "Wait Telma, didn't you tell me back in Kakariko that you had some friends you wanted to introduce?"

She looked at the door. "They should be on their way, but they may have decided against coming due to the weather."

_I wonder what Midna's doing? Is she alright? Has she found anything?_

He knew that sitting in this bar all day was anything but helpful. "This is complete BS, Telma. I'm never going to get things done by just sitting here."

She sighed and leaned against the counter. "Sometimes you just gotta kick back and wait, honey. Life isn't always one event following the other, y'know."

His eyes rolled. "Whatever, I'm going to look around despite this damn weather." Link sighed after he closed the door behind him. More thoughts of the imp entered his mind as he wandered aimlessly around the town. He knew that he had to ask around about the mirror, but he didn't know where to start.

He let his mind wander back to the first time he saw her.

**The furry hero turned his head from his shackled paws to the dark figure on the other side of the bars. A rather odd looking imp-like creature stared back at him, smiling in a way that her pointy tooth poked out the side of her mouth. She jumped up and landed in front of him, though there wasn't an entrance at the top of the cell.**

**"Ah-ha! So this is where that guard stashed you!"**

**His first instinct was to growl at her, so he did. A slight trace of hurt loomed in her ruby eyes for a second, only to be replaced with joy.**

**"Hmm, fine then. I suppose I don't **_**have **_**to help you if you don't want me to." She turned her back to him, though he noticed a quick peek over her left shoulder a few seconds after turning.**

_**Heh, nice move. She's different from everyone I've met so far, true. But she has some sort of quality that...makes her fun.**_

**The hero didn't notice that he was smiling until she pointed it out. "Ah, that's better. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" The girl patted his head like a dog and shoved something beneath his nose. He recognized the type of dog treat that Talo's mom often fed her dog. "Good boy! You deserve a treat for being such a good dog!"**

**He didn't find her humor amusing and rolled his eyes. Though she seemed like a fun person to hang around, he wasn't going to take being treated like her own personal pet. He bit at her hand, but he pulled away before his teeth could latch onto her.**

**"Hmph! Maybe you're not as good as I thought," she teased.**

**Annoyed, the hero turned his back to her and laid down. **_**Heh, give her a taste of her own medicine.**_

**He heard a crackling noise followed by 'snap'. He looked down at his paws and noticed that the chain was broken, though it left the shackle and part of the chain on his paw. He lowered his head back into its position and pretended he didn't care.**

**"Get up, you mutt." He felt a kick in his side. The only reaction she got was a soft grunt. "Come on, **_**get up**_**!" Another kick, followed by a tug on the ears. No reaction.**

**She forced a defeated sigh. "Look, I **_**really **_**need you to come with me. I'm sorry, okay?"**

**With the last three words, the hero sat up quickly and gave the unexpecting girl a giant lick on the cheek.**

**"UGH! I can't **_**believe **_**you just did that!" She glared at the wolf and only recieved a triumphant smile and dominating expression in return.**

_**She's...kinda cute. Though she's got the temper of Illia next to an injured Epona, she's got this kind of sass that you don't see in girls too often.**_

**She violently rubbed her cheek to get the hero's saliva off. After he dug himself out of the cell, she leaped onto his back. The sudden action caused him to start jumping wildly. He stopped when he recieved a sharp kick in his side.**

**"Hey, stop that! I'm not moving off, so get used to me being up here!" With a few more convincing kicks, he settled down. An evil smile formed on the girl's lips. "Hmm. I like you, you've got your own brand of amusement to bring to the table. You know how to return a punch. So why don't I help you get out of this castle, in return for your complete obedience and cooperation?"**

**Though he didn't favor the idea of being ridden around like a steed, he considered it to be managable. He didn't have anyone else to help him get around, plus some company couldn't hurt. Who knows? He just might learn what happened by hanging out with this wildfire. Not only that, he couldn't help but feel...somewhat drawn to her. He was drawn to Illia, sure, but there was something about the imp that...drew him in stronger than her.**

**He gave a gentle nod of his head and wagged his tail to show he approved.**

He sighed contently as he threw a dog bone to distract a stray.

_She still has that same pull about her, but she seems...distracted._ It had pained the hero to leave his companion after she was injured last night, but he didn't want her to feel smothered. So he let her have her space. _Not only that, but she didn't seem as sarcastic and teasing as she usually is._

The Ordonian couldn't stop thinking about that imp as he kept walking about Castle Town, until he came across a fortune-teller. He'd always thought of them as frauds, but figured that it was his last and only shot at finding the mirror, so he went in.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Dinner

**Chapter 3-**_**Dinner**_

"Excuse me sir, but do you know-"

"AACK! M-m-monster!"

The small princess sighed as yet another Hylian jumped into the lake and swam as far away from her as possible. _This isn't working. I'm going to have to approach these people with Link, otherwise they won't talk to me._

She hung her head in disappointment, her hope of being able to do something on her own vanishing. She sat on the edge of Fyer's cannon platform and put her feet in the water.

"I can't count on Link for _everything_," she said to herself. "What use am I if I do? His dog trainer?"

Fyer returned to his platform with a Zora guard.

"There! That's the monster! Kill it!"

The walking fish glared at her, for it was one of the few Zoras without a helmet. "Take this, you beast," he shouted.

Midna rolled her eyes and stared down into the water. He tried stabbing her, but only saw his spear go through her. The part that split from the spear turned into several tiny bubbles, which re-formed after the spear left. He tried several more times before he gave up.

"Ah, forget it. It doesn't seem to be causing any trouble."

"W-what? You're just gonna leave it _o__n my platform_?"

Annoyed, the short princess decided to put an end to the feuding. "Shut up, both of you! If you really don't want me here, you could've just said so!"

Fyer and the guard gaped at her as she stood up and teleported away.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the fooortune-telling house, Fanadi's Palace...the fates swiiiiirl about you, and only I can tell what they have in stoooore..."<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard your sales pitch before. Just tell me where the Mirror of Twilight is," an annoyed Link replied as he placed a Yellow Rupee on the table.

The fortune-teller picked up the small gem and studied it, as though checking to make sure it wasn't fake. "Hmmm...sooooo be it. The fates will speeeeeak about you and your troubles. Speak fates!" She let her hands float about the crystal ball and chanted some words our hero has never heard before. The small clear sphere glowed for a few seconds, then she said, "I SEE IT!" She paused for a few seconds, apparently for dramatic effects. "Your friend, the black and white imp, she is in a great deeeeeal of pain."

"Listen, I asked about the mirror, not about...wait, what? Midna's in pain?"

"Indeeeeeed...events that occured a meeeere twelve hours ago have left her in a fragile state."

The hero thought for a second. "Well, it could be from exposure to Lanayru. She already told me about that, so-"

"UNTRUE!"

The woman stared at her clear ball for a few more seconds, expressions of horror and sympathy forming on her face. "I seeeee...the events of that night," she started. "The trouble that hurts her so occurrrrred...before the great golden serpent appeared."

He turned to her, now desperate. "What happened? I was unconscious during that time, so I don't know. What happened to Midna?"

She shed a tear, still gaping at the ball. She didn't seem to hear Link.

"Hey! What's going on? What do you see?"

No reply, just more tears.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU SEE?"

The fortune-teller didn't say anything for a whole five minutes, during which time Link kept shouting at her; She just kept watching with that horrified expression and kept crying.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT DO YOU SEE? WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Link!"

Said hero's eyes darted to the entrance of the tent, where an annoyed Midna stood. "Stop shouting, will you? I could hear you at the town gates!"

"Oh hey Midna," he said, a blush forming on his face. "Sorry, I was trying to find out about the mirror."

She looked past him at the sobbing woman staring at her clear ball. She snickered and said, "Kind of old-school, don't you think?" She stepped past him and approached the woman. "So, what do you see that's making you cry like that?"

Fanadi looked from her ball up to the short princess. She handed her the Yellow Rupee. "Here, take it. After seeing what happennnnned to you, dear, you keep your money."

The imp gave her a sharp look, then turned back to Link. "Hey, can you wait outside? I'll find out about the mirror, I just need to talk to this woman for a bit."

"But Midna-"

"Link, don't argue. Just do it...please."

The hero obediently left the tent, slightly numb because his companion actually said 'please'.

Red and orange eyes pierced dark blue. "You...know?"

"Y-yes. He asked me about your mirrrrrror, but instead of showing me where it is located, the fates revealed to me what happened the preeeeevious night."

Midna's eyes drooped to the floor, embarrased. "Can you...keep this a secret?"

"You pooooor thing," she said, "I can't imagine the trauma that you must be going through."

"I'm fine. I've...almost gotten over it. But please, keep this a secret from the others, especially Link."

"Hmm...yessss I'll keep this a secret. Only because the fatessss tell me that you should tell him, yourself." She was wiping away her tears with one of her scarves, watching the imp closely.

"I will...when the time is right. For now, I need to know the location of the Mirror of Twilight."

The woman sighed shakily. "I-I'm afraid that nowww I will not be able to focus on helllping you. Please...come back later, dear. I willlll help you find what you seek for freeeee, for I still feel sorry for you. But now isn't a good time."

"Okay, I understand. Thanks for keeping this a secret for me," she replied, glad that she can trust at least _one_ light dweller, other than Link.

"Absoooolutely. I'll see you later, dear."

Fanadi was still wiping away her tears as Midna left. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for the woman, after seeing what happened. _She wasn't supposed to know,_ she thought to herself. _She didn't have to find out, not this way. And if I hadn't interupted her, she probably would've told Link._

She sighed as she remembered what the fortune-teller had said. _She's right. I'll have to tell Link eventually. I'm just...not ready yet._

Her eyes landed on said confused hero after she left the tent. She fought back a sigh, since she knew she still had to come up with an explanation for the woman's strange reaction.

"Hey, Mids. So what-"

"Woah, woah, woah. 'Mids'?"

"Yeah, why not? Short for 'Midna'."

"I know what it's short for," she snapped. She wasn't too fond of pet names or nicknames, but she loathed that particular one more than any other he could possibly come up with. "I don't think so, hero. Stick with my _real _name."

"So you can call me 'hero', 'wolfie', 'boy', 'bud', and more annoyingly, 'my little pet', but I can't call you 'Mids'?"

An irritated sigh left her throat. "I hate nicknames, okay? In any case, we've gotta come back later, once she's gotten a hold of herself."

"So what happened, anyway? According to her, something happened before you were exposed to Lanayru's light; Something that's causing you a great deal of pain?"

_Damn you, fortune-teller. Now what the hell am I going to say? _She raced through her thoughts in a desperate attempt to come up with a lie. When she couldn't, she decided to try and brush it away. "Um...it doesn't matter what happened, okay? I'm fine, anyway."

"No you're not," he said, clearly able to tell that she's lying. "You're still in pain, I can see it."

"Don't try to tell me how I feel, hero! You don't know _anything_ about me!"

He sighed. "Sorry, Mids. I just-"

"DON'T CALL ME 'MIDS'!"

The hero gaped at her, trying to search for words that refused to come to him. By now, everyone in town has stopped going about their busy ways to stare at them. Midna's glare at each of them forced them to continue their work. She turned her eyes back to the Ordonian.

He finally found his words, "I just want you to trust me, that's all. I tell you _everything_, yet you refuse to talk to me in return. You need to know that I'm here for you as much as you're here for me."

"Thanks Dr. Phil," she said sarcastically. She felt an opening for changing the subject in her stomach. "Let's go to Telma's Bar, I'm hungry."

He nodded, feeling hunger pains stir within himself. "Me too. We can talk about this later, I suppose."

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Link! 'Bout time you came around, honey! Everyone, this handsome young lad is Link, the one who helped me get the Zora boy back to Kakariko!"<p>

He turned his eyes to the group, who all gave a 'hello' glance to him. "Telma, I'm also here for dinner, if you have the time."

"Oh, of course! How silly of me, I'd forgotten that it's almost that time! What would you like, honey?"

"One medium-rare steak, one fully cooked steak, two glasses of milk, and two slices of pumpkin pie for dessert."

Her eyes widened. "Ordering for two, are you? But I see that you're all by yourself, honey."

With that, Midna appeared from his shadow. Telma almost had a heart attack. "Great spirit of Eldin! One of the monsters!"

"No, no, Telma! This is Midna, a friend that I'm helping. Please, she's harmless!"

She looked at the imp worriedly. "No, she can't stay in here, dear. She looks...she looks..."

"Horrendous? Creepy? Hideous? Frightening? Ugly? Ghastly? Morbid? Terrible?" The Twilight Princess fought down feelings of hurt, though they showed clearly in her eyes. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at the barkeep, knowing that the group from the table must be staring at her by now.

Telma swallowed hard and turned away from her. "L-Link, honey, I'll get your food ready. I'll give you a h-holler once it's done." She rushed off into the kitchen.

Midna stared at the floor, fighting back hurtful tears. "Link," she mumbled, "I think I'll wait outside. You can bring my food out to me later."

"What? Midna, you can stay here if you want to. Nobody's forcing you to leave."

"Doesn't matter. It's best for everyone if I just wait outside, okay?" Before he could protest further, she dragged herself to the exit and quietly closed the door behind her.

Link sighed as he approached the table. _Poor Midna, all she wanted was some food and I made her show herself in public, though she probably didn't want to._

"I've never seen a creature like _that_ before," one of the Hylians said, pulling Link from his thoughts. "Better yet, it could _talk_!"

"_It_ is a she. _It's_ name is Midna, and she's just like you and me, but different. That's all that's wrong with her, she's just different," the green-clad hero replied, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

The person who spoke was a red-headed young man wearing glasses, dressed in rather fancy-looking garments. He held a brown book in his one hand. "Oh, without a doubt. I'm just saying that I've never seen a being like her before; She appears to be neither a Goron nor a Zora. Do you, perchance, know what creature she is?"

"She's Midna. It doesn't matter what creature she is, she's Midna. That's what's important."

"Oh, indeed. I apologize if I was out of line. In any case, my name is Shad. Telma's told us so much about you, it's a pleasure to meet you in person, Link."

"Likewise. Apology accepted and returned, by the way. I just wanted to protect her."

Shad smiled understandably. "Yes, she seems rather important to you. I could see how defensive you got when Telma suggested that she leave. I, for one, wouldn't mind if she'd come inside."

"Speak for yourself." Eyes turned to the black-haired girl sitting next to him. She wore a few pieces of armor, had her hair pulled into two pig tails which hung on either side of her head, and had a totally serious gaze about her. "I've fought many monsters up in Snowpeak, but I've never once seen a creature like _her_! She's _hideous_!"

"What? You-"

"Don't mind Ashei, Link. She can be a little rough with her words." Rusl, one of Link's friends from home, stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Rusl! Did you see the kids in Kakariko?"

"Yes, and I'm rather surprised at how much more brave and confident my son has become. They told be about what happened, and I can't thank you enough for rescuing him, Link."

He gave his dirty-blonde friend a smile then turned his gaze back at the exit, clearly worried about Midna.

"Your friend is rather peculiar," Rusl said. "Despite how she looks, she was brave enough to show herself in public. It must be hard for her to live in this world."

"Yes..." Link said not taking his eyes off the door.

"I agree with Shad. She is more than welcome to dine with us, if she wants to."

The hero's eyes turned to Ashei. "What about Midna is hideous, Ashei? Why do you think she's ugly?"

The warrior's eyes widened. "What about her _isn't_ ugly? Her ears are pointy, for one."

"So are mine," he said pushing his hair back to show his ears.

"She's black and white!"

"Why does _that_ make her hideous?"

"I...I don't know. It just _does!_ Next is that weird rock thing she wears!"

Link took off his hat and plopped it down in front of the girl.

"...point taken. Then there's that _hair_! It's so odd..."

"So is yours," Shad pointed out.

"Exactly! You're hair's about as odd as her's, if not _more_."

Rusl faced her. "You don't you like her because she's odd? Aren't we all odd in our own way?"

She frowned. "Say what you will, I'm not eating dinner with her in here."

"It doesn't matter," Link argued. "We're going to leave once we're done, I promise."

"I don't care! I refuse to sit in the same room as her! She's an _imp_!"

Link slapped her across the face, without pausing to stop himself. "Don't call her that! She's not an imp!"

Ashei held her hand where his hit her, now wide-eyed. "Y-you...hit me."

The other two were gaping at him, as well. Telma arrived from the kitchen with two plates full of food. She had decided to put the pie slices on the plates along with the steaks, so she wouldn't have to make a second trip. The hero went over to her and slammed a Red Rupee down on the counter, then took the plates from her and headed for the exit, mumbling that he'd bring them in when they were done with them.

"Oh, but Link, you forgot your milk!"

He returned to the counter and handed her two bottles, which she filled. Before she could ask why he wanted to eat outside, he left.

Midna was surprised when Link arrived with two plates full of food. "You haven't eaten yours, yet?"

"No," he replied, "I didn't want you to eat alone." He gave her the plate with the medium-rare steak and a bottle of milk.

"You don't have to eat with me, Link. You can with the others."

"I don't want to," he said staring angrily at the steak in front of him as he cut it. The way he sounded told Midna to just drop it, so she did.

When they were about half way through their steaks, Ashei burst out the door and stomped over to them.

"Who do you think you were, just slapping me like that?"

Link set his food on the ground and stood up. "You deserved it, after what you said!"

"What I said didn't give you permission to slap me! I'm a _girl!_ You never hurt girls! Those of us who _have parents_ know that better than anybody!"

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "If I were you, I'd leave right now. You have no idea what you're doing."

She glared at him, then gave an evil smirk. "Oh, but I do. Telma told us about you being an orphan to emphasize your achievements. Rusl's like a father to you, isn't he? He obviously didn't do a good job of raising you, if you didn't know that you're not supposed to hit girls."

Before Link could tear her apart, said Ordonian came out and stepped between them. "Alright, you two. Break it up. Let's not have any bloodshed tonight, please." He turned to the other Ordonian. "Link, sheathe your sword. Come on, put it away."

The hero didn't even realize that he had drawn his blade. He glared at the black-haired girl as he placed it back in its holder.

She didn't even _try_ to supress her smile. "Looks like daddy came to save you. Some hero."

"Ashei, either go back inside or leave. Let these two finish their meal in peace." He turned and looked at Midna, then held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Midna. My name's Rusl."

She laid her fork back on the plate and hesitantly shook his hand. She didn't say anything, out of shock. _I can't even remember the last time someone shook my hand! This guy's not so bad!_

"Make sure you wash your hand when you come back in," Ashei sneered before re-entering the bar.

Rusl must have heard Link's growl because he stepped in front of him. "Don't bother, Link. She only hates things that're different from her, that's all. I still have to agree with her, though; You had no right to slap her."

The hero turned his eyes to Midna, then back to the door. "Yes I did, and I'll do it again if I have to."

"Uli would be ashamed of you if you did, as would Colin. Just stay away from her, okay?" He gave him a few more rough hits on the shoulders before going back into the bar. Link sat back down next to his black and white companion and continued to eat.

She stared at him for the longest time. He already knew why. "You aren't gonna eat, Mids?"

She let the nickname go, for she could see he was tense enough. "You slapped her? Why?"

He cut his steak more aggressively. "She called you an _imp_. I wasn't going to let her get away with it."

_H-he hit a girl in an attempt to stand up for me? I didn't know he cared __that__ much,_ she thought to herself. "Link-"

"I know I shouldn't have done it, but when she said that about you...I just...lost it." He glared at the door to the bar, hoping that he was causing some unknown pain for the black-haired girl behind it.

Midna looked down at her half-eaten meat. She suddenly didn't feel hungry, but ate bits and pieces of it anyway. _Link...hit a girl, for __me__. He swallowed his pride and struck someone...for me. Does this mean...?_

"Link...you didn't have to do that, you know. I mean-"

"Yes I did. She kept insulting you and calling you weird, Mids. I wasn't going to just stand there, like it was okay. I don't care if she was a girl, boy, child, elderly person or freakin' _royalty_! She had no right to say those things about you!" He brutally stabbed his meat, cutting it in half with only the side of the fork. Afraid to say anything else, Midna turned back to her food.

The two of them didn't say anything as they finished their meal. They just sat in awkward silence, eating their pie slices and drinking milk. Once both of them were done, Link put the bottles away and carried the dishes in. He shot Ashei a dirty look before leaving, recieving only an offended glare from her and more gapes from Shad.

Once outside, he saw Midna on her feet giving him an uneasy look. _So even __she__ is shocked that I hit a girl for her sake._

"Uh...so what do you wanna do now?"

He sighed. "Well, let's go see if Fanadi's ready to spill her guts about the mirror."

"Okay," she said before dropping into his shadow.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Trust

**Ch.4-**_**Trust**_

"Hey Fanadi," greeted the imp, glad to finally be out and about, "you feeling any better?"

The fortune-teller gave her a gentle smile. "Yes dear, I'm feeeeeling much better and the fates arrrrre ready to tell me the location offffff your mirror."

While she did her little spiel with the crystal ball, Link found amusement in playing with one of her little figurines. It looked kind of like Midna, but would be shorter in real life and has plain red eyes, rather than her red and orange. It also has a small tuff of hair on its head covered with a strange cloak. It seems to be a little boy, which reminded the him of Malo.

"I SEE IT!" Dramatic pause, like before. "Your black mirror lies within a sandy prison, in the Gerudo Desert."

Both of their eyes boggled. At the same time, they said, "Seriously? It was _that_ easy?"

"Dears, the fates arrrrre not done speaking." Her eyes glanced at them irritably, then landed back on her clear sphere. "Seek the elderly man on top of the tall towerrrrrrr at Hyrule's lake, for he will be able to grant you ennnnnntrance to your destination."

Link set the figurine back on the table and stood up. "Come on, Mids! Let's go!"

"Wait a second, young ones."

They stopped in their tracks and looked back at the fortune-teller, who said, "The fatessssss have more to say, but..." She looks at Link uneasily, then at Midna.

The Twilight Princess sighed. "I get it. Link, could you please wait outside, again?"

This time not even the word 'please' made him budge. "What can be too important for me to hear? We're _partners_, Midna, there shouldn't be anything I can't know!"

Fanadi came to her rescue. "The fates are not ready to revvvveal her destiny in front of another being of this world and I caaaaan't change that. If I try to make them, it could result in total chaos and mayyyyyhem. There's no telling _what_ could happen!"

"Fine," he mumbled angrily, then left.

Midna turned to her. "What is it?"

"Dear," she started, gazing uncomfortably at the ball, "the fates tell me that once you see your mirrrrrrror, you will encounter six white beings that will not hesitate to bring up your...incidennnnnt...to emphasize the evil within the...abuser. If you do not tell our greeeen friend what happened before getting to the mirror, they willlllll do it for you."

She fought back tears without much luck. _Tell him? So soon...I was planning on telling him...actually, to be honest, I wasn't planning on telling him __at all__. But that doesn't seem to be an option anymore. I need to be the one to tell him, not some golden strangers._ Numbly, she said, "T-tell him? How can I... when should I...?"

The woman laid a hand on her shoulder, sympathetically. "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure the truuuuuth will reveal itself when the time is right. Have faith."

_'Have faith'...that isn't something that comes easy to me, I'm afraid,_ she thought to herself. "Thanks, Fanadi. You've been extremely helpful."

"No problem, dear. Just remember that whennnnn the path ahead of you is foggy, return here so I may clear it for you."

She gave her a small nod before leaving the tent. Once again, Link stood waiting with questions. "So, care to share what was _so_ important?"

"Link, please-"

"No! You know what, I am _sick _of you hiding things from me! I share _everything_ with you and you refuse to return the trust! What is _wrong_ with you? Why don't you trust me? Of all the people in the world, why do you have to keep jerking _me _around? There shouldn't be _anything _that you have to hide from me, Mids! Why don't you stop being selfish and just tell me what the fuck's the matter?"

Her eyes widened and she turned from him, fighting back tears. She was never yelled at like that before, let alone cursed at. _And by __Link__, of all people! He's one of the most mild-tempered people I know, yet he's pissed enough to scream at me..._

"No, no, no. Don't you turn your back to me, not _now_ of all times! I want you to look me in the eyes and-" his sentence was cut off, for he grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around to face him. He didn't expect to see her crying.

The sun had set while they were in Fanadi's place, so there's nobody in the street except them. Every once in a while, a stray would come running up to Link, then leave when it couldn't get attention. Midna turned back around, feeling ashamed that he saw her being weak. She was shocked when he turned her around again, but wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Mids...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I really am." He kept apologizing over and over, making her feel worse with each one. She buried her face in his chest, trying to muffle her sobs. The sound of her upset and breaking down in his arms was more than enough to make him feel like the worst person alive. When she finally calmed down, she pulled out of the embrace.

"Link...I, uh...I..." She wanted to admit her feelings, but still feared rejection.

"I just want you to trust me, Mids. I have the upmost confidence and faith in you, but you don't appear to have the same feelings about me."

She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her secret for much longer, since they're going to face Zant pretty soon. "Link...I _do _have confidence and faith in you. And I trust you to no end, but...I'm not ready to...to tell you about...what happened last night yet. I just...need some time, that's all."

He sighed disappointedly, but nodded afterwards. "I understand. It's late now, anyway. We'll head to Lake Hylia tomorrow."

She gave him a confused look. "So where will we stay tonight?"

For a moment, he wasn't sure. He looked down at his feet and groaned when an idea crossed his mind. "Let's...go back to Telma's Bar. There's something that I need to do."

The imp grinned evily. "You're going to apologize to Ashei, aren't you?"

"Maybe," he said giving one of his trademark smiles.

"Good Goddesses, Link. You're such a pansy."

He chuckled, "Good to have you back, Mids. You know I can't let something like that go, I have to make it right."

"There's a term for someone like that, heck there's a bajillion! Here's a few: Wimp, wuss, _pansy_, girl, sissy, coward," she continued to list a bunch of words that all mean the same thing.

"I think you spend too much time reading thesauruses."

"No, Polarisey123 does."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering why she kept going to thesaurus .com. Must be she has no life."

"Yeah obviously! That, and she's a bit of a geek, too."

**A/N: Hey! Why don't I make a certain BOULDER appear and crush you two?**

The imp looked around nervously. "D-did you hear something?"

"Nope! Nothing," the hero said anxiously, checking around for large rocks. "Let's go, you know..._now_."

"Y-yes, let's." She dropped back into his shadow.

* * *

><p>Link sighed nervously as he entered the bar. Telma didn't say anything out of fear that the imp is still with him. He looked over and noticed that the group was still sitting in their corner. Two of them stared at him, while the third pretended not to notice him. He swallowed hard as he approached the table.<p>

"Um...Ashei, can I speak to you in private?"

The girl looked at Shad, then back at the wall. "Tell him."

The scholar sighed. "Ashei told me to tell you that she doesn't want to speak to you, for you hang out with an animal."

_Strange how Midna's the animal, despite my ability to turn into a dog_. He let the insult go and spoke directly to her, ignoring Shad. "Please, it'll only take a moment."

She turned her head away from the wall and glared at him. "Why should I?"

"I understand that I was out of line when I hit you, and that there are no words that can fix that. Nor is there any actions that can do the same. I am merely asking for a moment of your time, if you'll grant me that much."

Her eyes landed on the table, as though it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She chewed her bottom lip for a second, then stood up. "Make it quick." The others watched as the two of them left the bar.

She gasped as she saw Midna sitting in the alley. "What the hell?"

Link grabbed her arm as she was turning to go back in. "Please, just bear with me! Please!"

"I want nothing to do with that...that..._beast_!"

"This _beast_ wants nothing to do with you, either." Their eyes shot to the black and white princess sitting on the ground. "She doesn't want to be the one who saved you all from the twilight, nor does she want to be the one to save Princess Zelda from the evil within that barrier," she lied. "But here she sits, waiting for her companion, whose heart is _way_ too soft for her liking, to apologize to a woman he slapped."

Ashei twisted her arm out of Link's grip and walked over to the imp. "Good God, you're hideous."

"You're not exactly Aphrodite, yourself. You look more like a boy than a girl, to be honest."

"So?" She folded her arms in front of her chest and looked irritably to the side. "I don't care what I look like. I don't!"

"Liar."

"I'm not a liar!" She clenched her fists. "You have no _right_ to insult me like you are!"

"Nor do you have the right to insult _me_. Yet here you stand."

Ashei turned her eyes back to Link. "Just what were you hoping to accomplish by doing this? What, did you think we'd become _friends_?"

"Eew."

"What," she glared back at the imp, "what's 'eew'?"

"That thought. Like I'd wanna be friends with a tranny."

"A WHAT?"

Midna grinned. "You heard me."

Her face got as red as fire. "How _dare_ you! I'll kill you and all your descendants for such profanity!"

"Whatever," she said, clearly not caring.

This made her even angrier. "Grrrr..."

"Now _you_ sound like an animal."

The girl lunged at her, sword in hand. She went through Midna, seperating her into millions of tiny bubbles for a split second. While she kept trying, her target took the opportunity to check her nails.

"Oh, that was close," she said sarcastically. "Darn, almost. Keep trying, you'll get me eventually. Damn, you suck. Is that all you got? I've seen girly girls do better than _that._ I felt the wind on that one."

Eventually, Link stood next to the exhuasted warrior. "I didn't do this for you two to fight. I wanted you both to see that you're not that different. You both find each other disgusting, you hate each other-"

"Only difference between us is that I'm superior," the imp said smiling.

"Sh-shut up, beast."

The green-clad Ordonian sighed. "I also wanted to apologize for slapping you, Ashei. I was out of line, it was wrong, there's...there's no way I can make it up to you."

"Maybe th-there is," she said still panting from exhaustion. "W-when you have the time, could you come to Snowpeak? Th-there's trouble brewing there."

"Later, perhaps. For now, we have to go. Come on, Mids."

Said princess, no longer bothered by the nickname, stood up and approached Link's shadow, but was stopped when her rival stood in front of her.

The girl gave an evil smirk. "I may not be able to kill you, but that doesn't make you superior. Because my weapons can't hurt you, that means that you can't hurt me either." After she said that, she turned to Link and pressed her lips against his.

Midna would have killed her with her hair, had she not seen the horrified and disgusted look on Link's face. He turned the same color as his clothes and his eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head. After she pulled away, Ashei turned to see the imp with her hand over her mouth. She thought she was covering a horrified expression, when she was really covering a smile. A look of triumph on her face, the girl marched proudly back into the bar. As soon as he heard the door close, Link rushed over to a sewer pipe and unloaded a whole mess of vomit.

"Y-you were right..." he said in between spewing.

"About what?" She went back to studying her fingernails.

"I-I think Ashei's a tranny."

"How do you know?"

He turned to look at her, still slightly green. "I saw her Adam's Apple."

**A/N: Don't ask me how they had that kind of surgery back then, because I don't know.**

Midna couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, your first gay kiss! How was it?"

"Disgusting...ugh. Don't remind me of it, or I'll hack up my steak from earlier."

She shook her head disbelievingly. "So where do you want to stay for the night?"

"Let's...ugh. Let's go to Lanayru's spring, since that's close...ugh, to the tower."

_Figures,_ she thought to herself, _seems as though I'll never be free of that place._

Her thoughts were interupted when the hero ran back over to the sewer to unload more puke. "Make sure you get all of it out before we warp. I'll kill you if you barf while we're warping and then get it all over me."

"Well it's good that we're going to a _lake _then, isn't it?"

She sighed. "My my, aren't we cranky today. You slapped a girl, you yelled at me, you set us up to fight, you kissed a _boy_, and now you're throwing all sorts of comebacks at me."

He wiped his mouth before talking. "Busy day, huh? I think that's all of it, anyway. Let's go."

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, yeah. I know the plot's going a little slow, but bear with me. I'm trying to keep everything in this story tied to the game, so I added Link's making up with Ashei so that they would seem like friends again. Let me know what you think. :D**


	5. Past

**A/N: Bold letters=Flashback. Not sure if you guys caught on to that, but now you know.**

**Ch. 5-**_**Past**_

"Finally! We've found the Mirror of Twilight!" the hero exclaimed triumphantly.

The black and white imp standing next to him couldn't exactly share his excitement, for she wasn't able to muster up enough courage to tell him what happened the night they got the final Fused Shadow. "Uh...yeah, hooray."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously? We searched for this thing for two days, spent the next getting through the desert and that night fighting through a camp full of monsters, got through Arbiter's Grounds the following day, and here we stand tonight in front of this object that we've been working so hard to find...and all you can say is 'hooray'? I really don't get you, Mids. I thought you'd be jumping off walls by now."

Her eye drooped down to the sandy ground, hiding her shame and embarassment that she knew would be revealed to her partner in a few minutes. All that work didn't bother her as much as what he would say or react once he heard what happened to her. _Will he hate me because I'm no longer a virgin? Will he be horrified? Will he even care? What will I do if he-_

"Hey Mids, you okay?"

"Hm?" she said, feeling dazed from having been pulled from her thoughts. "Oh, uh...yeah I'm fine. Just the heat, y'know?"

His eyes narrowed at her. "Heat? It's _night_, there _is no heat_!"

Her eye was back on the ground, her thoughts elsewhere. _I should have told him, he should have heard it from __me__. Now he's going to have to hear it from those white creatures that Fanadi told me about. Yeah, that's a sure sign that I trust him; I'm letting strangers tell my secrets to my partner._

"Midna."

"Hm?"

"Aren't you concerned that the mirror's shattered?"

"Uh...wait, what? What did you just say?"

"The Mirror of Twilight, it's broken!"

She flew directly up to the mirror and found out that what he said is true; The Mirror of Twilight is broken, with only one shard left in its frame. The imp fell to the ground and brought her fists down as hard as she could while letting out an agitated scream.

_Zant, you bastard! _she thought to herself. _Now I can't return to my people, my kingdom, my __world__!_

The green-clad Ordonian would've knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, had he not noticed six ghostly figures hovering above them. "Uh...Mids?"

She turned her eye from the ground back to her companion, then followed his gaze. A sudden wave of dread washed over her. _Oh Goddesses, not now. He can't know __yet__, I need to focus on the mirror first! Please, not now!_

"Travelers, we are the six sages," one said. "We have been here to guard this relic since ancient times."

"You seek it," another started, "but the Mirror of Twilight has been broken by mighty magic."

"It is a magic that only _he _possesses."

"His name is..." the dramatic pause reminded both of them of Fanadi. "...Ganondorf."

* * *

><p>Midna sighed irritably as the sages told Link their story, which she knew all too well. Word of Ganondorf had spread through the Twilight Realm shortly after he arrived. She recalled his failure of an attempt to convince the Council of Twilight to join him in returning to the world of light. Everyone, save Zant, loved the Twilight Realm and had no intention of leaving it.<p>

Looking back on it now, she knew she should have talked to Zant more about his idea. They were close friends, and would have possibly been more if given the time. The imp knew that if they were far more than friends when the election came around, Zant wouldn't have cared about becoming king. Heck if it even got to the point where they would marry, he _would_ have become king. He wouldn't have sunk to the level that he has and she wouldn't be here, listening to the sages re-tell events that occured a mere six months ago.

The sages' voices became muffled and droned, until she couldn't hear them anymore. Instead she was watching her and Zant eat lunch together two days before the election.

**"Yeah, I still can't believe that he would even **_**think**_** about sending some of us to the world of light," the woman said with a mouth full of **_**pulo**_**-a type of soup made only in the Twilight Realm.**

**"Hmm," her buddy sounded rather uncertain, "well the idea isn't **_**totally **_**ridiculous. I mean, if we can find a way to take down those light-dwellers, then we could expand our kingdom. Don't get me wrong, it's nice living here, but it feels...cramped."**

**She shook her head in disapproval. "No, we can't do that. The universe is about balance, Zant. Without those disgusting light-dwellers, our world would be full of chaos."**

**"True. Then let's not get rid of them, just have them linger as spirits. Think about it; what harm can they **_**possibly**_** bring as spirits?"**

**"You don't get it; this isn't about the dwellers themselves. Imagine what would happen if the world opposite this one wouldn't have any light. We'd be repeating the actions of our ancestors, and be chased away from that world back to this one. What would that accomplish?"**

**"Well, what if we just expanded our world a **_**little**_**? It isn't fair that they have that large **_**planet**_** to live on while we're stuck on this...**_**island.**_**"**

**"Hm..." this thought had troubled her for a while, too. "How about we ask the Court of Twilight if there's any possible way to expand our...island...to a continent? From there to a country, then two countries and, eventually, a planet."**

**Her friend sighed. "Do you have any idea how long that'll take? It'd be close to hundreds of thousands of **_**centuries**_**!"**

**"I know, I know. But what else can we do?"**

**He stared down at his food, realizing that he can't explain to her that they need to overtake that world of light, unless he showed her. **_**Perhaps once I become king, I can show her how worthless the light-dwellers are. She's right, though; I can't destroy them, utterly. That'd throw our world out of balance and cause uncontrollable chaos. Maybe if they were to become slaves to us, then at least they won't be so useless. **_**He knew that if he were to lose the election, his opponent wouldn't approve of returning to the world of light. This left him with no other choice; he had to win the election.**

**"Blech!"**

**He turned to his friend, who pulled a mushroom from her mouth. He could never quite understand why she hated the fungus so much, when everyone else thought they were **_**delicious**_**! Then again, not much about Midna was normal, anyway.**

**He decided to change the subject. "So I hear the election's coming up."**

**"Yup. You still gonna register?"**

**"Of course!"**

**"Haha! Don't worry, I'll vote for ya!"**

**His lips formed a competitive smile. "You should register, Mids."**

**"What, me? No, I don't think so. Our realm needs a **_**king**_**, which I don't have the qualifications to be."**

**"Then make history; Become our people's first queen, or go down **_**trying**_**."**

**She gave a smile of her own. "You're just trying to get me to sign up so that you can beat me. You know as well as I do that I've never been able to beat you at **_**anything**_**."**

**"Having someone I know enter lets me know that I'm not alone."**

_**...Damn,**_** she thought to herself. **_**He always knows how to hit my emotions.**_

**She bit her bottom lip. "...Fine. I'll register."**

**He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry; if you lose, I'll still be your friend."**

**"As I will yours," she said smiling.**

**"Oh, don't worry." he said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I won't lose, of that I'm **_**certain**_**."**

Hearing those words repeat in her head made the imp sigh quietly. _He was always so competitive. He was fine with losing, but the fact that I refused to overtake the world of light was what turned him against me. _Her eyes drifted to the green-clad Ordonian taking in the sages' story. _If I had agreed to that, then I wouldn't be standing here next to Link. And...the incident from a few nights ago wouldn't have occured. But..._ Her eyes fell to the ground. _But my people would all have been turned into monsters. There are still quite a number of them who have escaped to the Isle of Dark that are safe. If I joined Zant, they wouldn't be._

"-Perhaps that power has been passed to Zant."

Irritation spread through her. "You're _just now_ figuring out where Zant got his power? It's too late..."

They explained that Zant could merely break the mirror apart, rather than shattering it. Thus proving that he isn't the Twili's true leader. Midna held her breath every time they mentioned his name, for fear that they were about to reveal her secret.

They vanished shortly after they told the duo to be careful, for the shards have a powerfully dark magic lurking within them. Slightly confused, the imp glanced over at her partner, who still didn't know her secret.

_That's odd, _she thought to herself, _Fanadi told me that they would tell him about...my rape. _She flinched inwardly at the word.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Hm?" Her eyes darted over to her partner, who was standing at the base of the mirror. "What do you mean? We don't have any idea where those shards are."

He raised another eyebrow. "Sure we do! Weren't you listening to the sages? They said that one is in a snowy mountain!"

"So?"

"So, Ashei wanted us to check out Snowpeak because of 'things' that are happening there."

"Okay...your point?"

"Snowpeak is a snowy mountain, isn't it? There's a good chance that one of the shards are there, right?"

"Oh...uh, yeah. I guess you're right," she said feeling dumb about not figuring that out earlier.

An awkward moment of silence passed between them. Midna appeared to be off in her own thoughts again, rather than being focused on warping them to Zora's Domain.

_Something's definately wrong,_ the hero thought to himself, '_she keeps zoning out and won't pay attention; that's not like her. I wonder if she's ready to talk to me about..._

"Mids?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you said that you need some time, but will you please tell me what happened the night Zant attacked us?" He hoped she would, since he said 'please'.

She tensed up. "Uh...now?"

"Yes, preferably."

"Um..." _I can't do it now, I need to fix the mirror first. That's going to take a while, though. _"Uh...could you perhaps wait until we fix the mirror? I'm sorry, but that's my top priority." Her muscles clenched together, waiting for him to start yelling again.

Instead, the opposite happened. "Okay, I understand. Whenever you're ready, Mids, I'm here to listen."

"...Really? You aren't angry? You won't yell at me?"

"No, I won't yell. I only yelled before because the thing with Ashei was still on my mind. Trust me, after that kiss at Telma's Bar, I don't care whether or not I hurt her-or rather _his-_feelings anymore." He shuddered at the memory.

"Oh...okay." _Whew! At least that'll give me some time to think about how I'll tell him. I was afraid he'd-_

"So Mids?"

"Hmm?"

"Shall you warp us to Zora's Domain?"

"Oh! Right sorry, I forgot!"

Trying her best to fight the small blush that formed on her cheeks, she teleported them out of the desert.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N: Well it took some time to think about, but I finally got around to coming up with a small part of Midna and Zant's back story. Hopefully the next few will clearify some things. Yes, I know how short it is. I'll try to make the next one a little longer.**


	6. Hearts

**Chapter 6-_Hearts_**

"Who need mirror? My love..."

Link and Midna watched as the two yetis hugged, sending several tiny hearts into the air that slowly sank to the ground. After the red rain stopped, one last heart flew from them; A heart container.

The hero sighed happily as he quietly walked around them, collecting the hearts and, eventually, picking up the giant glass heart. A golden light covered him as the item spinning in his hand shrank into nothingness. Once it was gone, the light disappeared. "So, shall we leave them alone?"

The imp pretended not to hear him, for she wanted to treasure the moment the couple were having; a moment that she may never experience. She involuntarily placed a hand over her heart and cocked her head to the side, an 'aww' expression on her face. _Look at them,_ she thought to herself, _they look like they'll die without each other. Even though they're light-dwellers, the love that they share for each other seems...too precious to destroy._ Her heart felt like it was on fire from seeing such passion, but it also felt heavy. She knew that she wouldn't experience such a moment with anyone, especially not the green-clad Ordonian next to her.

The hero caught onto her actions and smiled. _Wow, she's actually expressing her feelings about this situation. Though it's very touching, I didn't expect her to be moved by their love._ He shook his head. _Wait, what am I saying? Mids has as much emotion as anyone else, she just doesn't express it as often. Why am I surprised that she's moved by something that occurs in my world? It's not like she doesn't have a heart, or anything._

He kept scolding himself inwardly as Midna created a portal on the floor. He nodded understandingly and the two of them glanced one last time at the yeti couple before warping out of the bedroom.

Once outside, the imp shivered violently at the change in temperature. "S-s-so, any id-d-d-ea as to wh-where we should l-l-look, now?"

Her partner, who was more used to the cold, sighed. "I don't know about you, but I'm fresh out of ideas. I mean, the sages said that another shard would be in a sacred grove, but I don't have any clue as to where we could find one." He then had an idea. "Why don't we go to Fanadi's place? Surely _she_ knows where we should go."

_That's actually a good idea, not that he's incapable of having those, s_he thought to herself. _While we're there, I can ask her why the sages didn't mention my rape._ The word still made her flinch inwardly, but not as badly as before. "Okay, that w-w-w-works," she said pulling out the shadow crystal so she could turn him back into his sacred canine form.

He groaned. "Do I _really _have to be a wolf in order for us to warp?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Would you r-r-r-r-r-rather walk?" she asked pointing at the immense hill that they sled down earlier.

An agitated mumbling was all she got for an answer. "Relax, hero. It's only for a few seconds. You can survive that long, can't you?"

"Yeah...I suppose." He pouted the way a child would and held out his arm in irritation. The imp poked it with the crystal and watched as her crush turned into her steed. The wolf hung his head and drooped his tail, obviously still pissed about the form he had to take.

Midna sighed as she tucked the crystal back into her hair. She walked over to her pet and itched his chin in a teasing manner. The usual nip that he gave in response didn't come, for he knew she was only trying to cheer him up.

"Let's just go," he said. To anyone else, save Midna, the yetis and other animals, his voice would have been a series of whines and barks.

Disappointed with his reaction, she snapped her fingers and teleported him away in a series of tiny squares.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, you two. Did you find your mirrrrror?"<p>

"Yeah, but it's shattered," the green-clad Ordonian stated itching his head to rid himself of flees from being in his other form.

"Fanadi, there's something I need to ask you. But..." the imp's eyes trailed back to her companion, who left without protesting. He was becoming more understanding that there are times that he just needs to butt out. Once he left, she said, "The sages...they didn't tell him about my..." She found that saying the word to another is harder than thinking it.

"I apologize, dear. I should have told you earrrrrrlier; the fates showed the sages telling him of your incident when the mirrrrrror was repaired." The woman gazed down at her ball in shame. "I know I probably caused you to worry without nnnneed."

"No, no. That's okay, I would've worried anyway. I didn't know the mirror was broken until we got there." _So the sages will reveal my secret once the mirror is fixed, huh? I guess after we find the last shard, I'll take Link to Lanayru's spring and tell him before we go to my world. At least then he would've heard it from me and not some creatures he met only a few days ago. _"Fanadi, where are the two remaining shards of the Mirror of Twilight?"

* * *

><p>Back outside, the hero paced back and forth impatiently. A fangirl from that STAR game came running up to him. "Oh my gosh! You're Link, aren't you? You're the star from that STAR game!" she said.<p>

He regained his regret from playing that stupid game and considered handing back his large quiver, if it would make everyone forget about it. "Yes, but I don't have time for anything you want. Go away," he replied.

"But I _need _your autograph!"

"Listen, lady. I don't give a shit about your goddamn autograph," he said waving his finger at her in a way that a parent would at a child. "Now I said, _go away_. Do I need to explain further?" His hand reached behind him and grabbed his sword's handle.

The girl looked at him as though he was a mental patient, though he was clearly acting like one. Without saying anything, she turned around and hurried away.

He didn't care about fangirls anymore. After what happened with Ashei, he was quite sure he didn't want to kiss another girl ever again. Possibly the only exception was Mids, but he doubted she felt the same. Memories of being in the yetis' mansion flooded his mind.

**"Link, dodge that spear!"**

**"Huh?" Before the hero could think, a spear from an Ice Warrior hit his right shoulder, then shattered. "Ah!" he grabbed his injured shoulder, which had a fresh bruise on it. He instantly released his injury and swung his giant ball and chain in time to crush the warrior.**

**Midna flew over to her companion, who pulled back his sleeve so they both could see the purple streak on his shoulder. Her hand gingerly touched it and he winced. She rolled her eye at his reaction.**

**"Well, I told you that it was coming," she said in that know-it-all voice.**

**He picked up the Master Sword and tossed it at a nearby wodden barrel, which shattered and let a single heart float out. Midna reached out her hair and brought the small object over to him. Her hair dropped it in her regular hands and she pressed it against his bruise, not getting any reaction this time. Within one second the heart vanished along with the streak.**

**A small smile formed on both of their faces. They looked into each other's eyes and stayed like that for a while. Link moved his head closer to hers.**

_**Oh my God, this is it,**_** the imp thought to herself. **_**He's...he's gonna...**_

**The moment was interrupted when another ice spear hit him in his leg. They both looked over at the other Ice Warriors that fell from the cieling. There had to be fifty of them, **_**at least**_**!**

**The hero pulled out his bombs and arrows. Dodging the showers of ice spears, he quickly combined his items and started shooting the monsters. His companion chucked anything her hair could grab at the creatures. Since the benches proved to be an obstacle for both of them, she often grabbed one and threw it at the them. This was effective because it caused instant death, if it hit. The fact they were long and too big for her hair to hold made her only use them during dire situations. These actions killed only fifteen of them.**

**She eventually ran out of things to throw. This left them in danger, since the Ordonian ran out of bombs. Turns out, arrows couldn't penetrate the Ice Warriors' armor. The only thing left that she could throw was the barrel that he was hiding behind. She started to sweat as she watched the monsters gather behind a bench and prepare to charge.**

_**What do I do? They're going to get Link, I've gotta stop them! But there's nothing left for me to throw! **_**Her eyes darted over to her companion, who sat with his back against the barrel. He was ruffling through his bag, looking more discouraged every second. Without thinking, Midna sent her hair flying in his direction and grabbed the Ordon Sword from his bag. He gaped at her as she swung the sword at the monsters, knocking most of them back. The Ordon Sword was much weaker than the Master Sword, but she wasn't looking to kill them; just to buy him some time.**

**She glared at him while she continued to hit the beasts with the small sword. "Don't just sit there, Link! Get up and attack!"**

**With his mind pulled from his shock, the hero stood up and grabbed the large ball and chain. Midna's hair was growing tired from hitting the very persistent monsters, but she did her best to ward them off. One of the monsters pushed against the sword to the point to where it broke. The giant, orange hand slowly retreated back to its owner, who was staring at Link. _He's not moving, why isn't he moving?_**

**All of the monsters gathered behind the barrel and aimed their spears. The leader made a loud noise and every one of them charged forward.**

**"NO!" The Twilight Princess yelled. "LINK!"**

**Her horror was cut short as she saw a large spiked ball cut through the barrel and crush all of the Ice Warriors against the nearby wall.**

**"Link!"**

**The hero grinned at her as he lifted a heart, which had come out of the barrel, and pressed it against his leg. "Yes Mids?" He did his best to sound casual, when, in reality, he was as relieved as she was.**

**The imp flew over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily. **_**This is nice; I should risk my life more often, just so I can have another opportunity to hug her.**_

**She pulled away and pushed him roughly. "You **_**idiot!**_** You could've been KILLED! What the hell were you thinking?"**

**He smiled. "Wow Mids, I didn't realize that you cared so much." She tried to turn away quickly so he wouldn't see her blush, but failed. He reached out and pulled her into another hug. "Okay okay, I'm sorry. I just wanted to deal a final blow to them in an awsome way."**

**"That was anything **_**but**_** awsome, Link!"**

**His grip on her tightened and their eyes locked again. She pulled away from him, not wanting to kiss him until he knew her secret. "W-we should get that bedroom key now."**

**The hero stifled a disappointed sigh as he opened the door to the room where the chest was. He forcefully opened the chest and snatched the key from it without bothering to pause dramatically.**

**Before they left the room, Midna grabbed his arm. "...To be honest...that stunt was **_**kind of **_**cool..." she admitted. "But don't you **_**ever **_**pull something like that again!"**

**His smile was revived. "Deal."**

"Link!"

"Uh?" He turned and looked at his short partner, who looked rather pissed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but...let's go back to the place where you got the Master Sword."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you said that the day we'd have to return there would be the day the mirror would be broken."

"Yes. Yes I did," she said forcing out a sigh.

He felt like slapping his forehead in stupidity. "Oh...right."

"According to Fanadi, the shard is in a temple hidden in the Sacred Grove, which is where you got the Master Sword."

"Ah, then the sages were right." He sighed, knowing that this meant they'd have to warp, which meant that he'd have to be a wolf again. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>Upon entering the forest, a weird kid tried to summon some creepy puppet monsters and block off the duo's path. Link put a quick end to this brat by tossing the Master Sword at him. The kid fell into the nearby stream, a huge hole in his chest. They looked at him, then at the Master Sword lying only a few feet away. The weapon had cut through his body and taken his heart right out of him. Blood poured from both the body and the organ, still attached to the end of the blade of evil's bane, and ran down the stream.<p>

"Real subtle, Link." his companion commented as she kicked the kid's lifeless body. "You couldn't have just destroyed his instrument, could you?"

"I did that the last time we were here, remember?" he replied prying the organ from his sword and laying it on its owner's body. He moved the body so the blood stopped seeping into the stream, which he then used to clean his hands. "I tore that stupid thing to shreds, but he only found another one. After he finally let us into the grove, I told him that if I ever saw him again I'd tear his heart out."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You need to lessen up, pal. It won't be too long before you start killing innocent people for just looking at you funny."

"Nah, I'd only kill others if they summoned monsters to kill me. Hence," he pointed at the lifeless kid.

"Whatever. At least your violence amounted to _something_," she said with her arms outstreteched, indicating all of the open pathways.

The two of them rushed off, knowing that some of those carnivore birds from Hyrule Field would be here to pick at the kid's remains in a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Midna watched from the sidelines as an arrow cut through the air and pierced the giant spider's eye. She groaned in disgust as the purple blood ran down the body of the arrow and trickled off the end. <em>God that is <em>_disgusting!_ It also sort of reminded her of pulo, which was also a purple color. She swallowed hard, knowing that she'll never be able to eat her people's soup after all of this is over.

The house-sized arachnid fell, shaking the ground as it hit. Link didn't waste any time as he ran over and waved his Dominion Rod, which lit up a nearby statue. A grin formed on the imp's face as she watched him make a whacking movement, which reminded her of squishing spiders with a stick. Eventually, the spider curled up and exploded.

She joined her companion's side and was about to rejoice with him, had they not found out that the spider isn't actually dead. They watched in confusion and slight horror as the eyeball...moved? It ran around with several smaller spiders surrounding it. Midna gave the green-clad Ordonian one of her 'What the fuck?' looks and he replied with a shrug of the shoulders. He pulled out his bow and shot the eye three times, not missing once. It then exploded into a Mirror Shard, which she happily took in her hair. Link grabbed the Heart Container before stepping into the portal that Midna made; she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, since they were in a _spider's lair_. She didn't want to think about what could come crawling out of nowhere in any given second.

"Well, at least we got it," the hero said, happy to be back outside.

"Yeah, we only have to get one more. Then we'll have to face-" Her sentence was cut off when she remembered what Fanadi told her earlier.

"What? What's wrong, Mids?"

She itched the back of her head nervously. "You, uh...you do realize that Illia still doesn't remember anything, right?"

He sighed irratibly. "Don't remind me. She's been a total bitch ever since she lost her memory."

"Well then, this is your chance to fix that. In order for us to get the next shard, we need her to recover her memory."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Fanadi told me back in Treasure Town."

He looked down at his feet. "...Do we _have _to?"

The imp raised an eyebrow. "You mean...you don't want to?"

A small blush formed on his face. "I uh...wasn't being totally honest, before. She kinda had...a stalker thing."

"...What?" she asked trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

He hung his head in embarassment. "She followed me everywhere, she stole my horse just to get attention, she left notes on the door of my house...this one time, she even appeared at the ranch nude!" At his last sentence, he looked fearfully into his companion's eyes.

Midna shook her head, not believing any of this. "Wait, wait, wait. I thought you said that the mayor of your village was going to make you-"

"He was. I turned down the position because he wanted me to _marry_ her!"

The imp scoffed at him. "I'm sure you're just over-reacting, Link. I mean, she can't be _that_ bad, right?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, Mayor Bo."<p>

"No problem, Link. Anything for my future son-in-law. Now if you'll excuse me." The green-clad Ordonian watched as he left the house.

His companion emerged from his shadow. "Link, why are we here?"

"There's something you need to see." Partially up the stairs of Mayor Bo's house, the hero stopped and covered the short princess's eyes. "Don't look, yet." He stepped behind her and urged her to keep ascending. Once they were both at the top, he removed his hands.

Midna gaped at what she saw. Her eyes darted from the L-shaped window to the dresser with 'IlliaXLink' carved on just about every square inch. She also took in the rug which was carefully stitched to have the hero's face printed on it. The thing that creeped her out the most was the shrine in the corner of the room, which consisted of a mirror with dozens, if not hundreds, of Link-inspired drawings and wooden carvings covering the desk top. There was also a picture of his house and his horse taped to the top of the mirror.

"Do you see why I don't want her to recover her memory?"

She couldn't help but ask, though she was afraid to, "Wh-why is that sheet hanging on the wall next to a decapitated teddy bear?"

The hero gulped. "Th-that's the sheet I sat on during my one and only visit over here...and that bear...used to be mine, until-" His sentence was cut off because the short princess ran through the nearby wall. Even through the wall, he could hear her terrified shrieks.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LEMME GIVE A HUGE APOLOGY TO ALL YOU ILLIA FANS! SORRY IF I OFFENDED YOU AND YOUR LIKES!**

**Yeah, I made another chapter in one day. I felt kinda bad because my last one was sort of a filler one. I know that not a lot is happening plot-wise in this one, either, but I still did my best to include action of some sort. The gore just came...naturally...should I be worried?**


	7. Confession

**Chapter 7-**_**Confession**_

"RAAAAH!"

The duo winced as the dragon let out one last ear-piercing roar before it fell to the ground. It exploded into several tiny squares which joined at the center of the platform to form an object. The imp didn't hesitate th grab the final shard from the shattered mirror and tuck it in her hair, nor did the hero hesitate to grab the spinning glass heart on the ground.

"Yes! Now you can return to your world, Mids!" he exclaimed with the light enveloping him.

Once again, the imp couldn't bring herself to be as joyful and enthusiastic about the situation as her partner. She knew that she still had to tell him about her attack before they went to the Mirror Chamber.

"Mids?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you excited? You're finally going to get a chance to return home!"

No reply came because her thoughts were elsewhere. She was trying to figure out how she would word her confession.

"Mids," irritation and impatience were growing stronger in the hero's voice.

"Hmm?"

"...Aren't you going to get us out of here? I already got the Heart Container..."

"...Right. Let's go," she said pointing to the ground. In a matter of milliseconds, the earth parted to reveal a swirly black and teal portal.

* * *

><p>The green-clad Ordonian cocked his head in confusion as he recognized Lanayru's spring. "Mids, why did you warp us <em>here?<em> This isn't the Mirror Chamber."

She bit her bottom lip and stood facing the spring. Without saying anything, she removed her helmet and placed it on the ground; she wanted Link to see her completely.

"Why did you take off your helmet? You _never_-"

"Link..."

"Yes?"

She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Do you...remember the night...we got the last Fused Shadow?"

He walked over and stood next to her, hoping she would look at him. Her eyes didn't leave the spring's surface. "Yeah. That's the night...I almost lost you."

Despite her heart's sudden increase in speed at his words, she continued, "Well, after you were knocked out...Zant grabbed me and told me that I was defying him..." she searched frantically for her words.

"Okay, this I know."

Shame and humiliation crept across her face and she closed her eyes to fight back tears. "When he...couldn't subdue me, he decided to...try a different method."

A long moment of silence passed between them. The imp knew that even though she couldn't see his face, he was still staring at her with intense interest. The moisture behind her eyes overflowed and slowly dripped down her face. "Midna, is the 'method' that you're talking about your exposure to Lanayru's light? Because if it is-"

"No...this measure is different from my light injuries. This happened...before that."

She looked down at her reflection and saw a little girl with cuts and bruises covering her frail body from her father's abuse. Her eyes met the ones her mother had passed down to her. They were filled with tears, as they often were after he beat her. This same girl looked as hurt and torn apart as her adult form staring back at her, despite her current size.

She shut her eyes again. "Link...Zant nailed me to the ground...forced his hand upon my breasts...and then he...he..."

Link took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. Firey eyes burned in pain while they stared back at the blue eyes of a wild beast, though their owner was in his human form. He was enraged about hearing the evil overlord assaulting his crush in such a way and could've punched through the barrier surrounding Hyrule Castle, if given the chance. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

She fell into his arms and sobbed her next three words, which may as well have been heard from other worlds and universes.

"H-he raped me!"

He wrapped his arms around the small creature and pressed her firmly against his chest. She cried violently as memories of that night brought shame and embarassment to seep out along with her tears, which soaked into his shirt. A mix of emotions swept through him; rage, revenge, sympathy, compassion, pain. With every waking second since he heard her say those words, the urge to find her attacker and decapitate him became stronger.

They fell to the ground, still in an embrace. Link got into a sitting position and pulled the imp against his chest, her legs just barely crossing his. He started to kiss her forehead while moving his arms up and down her back, doing everything he can think of to sooth her. Hate and spite started searing his heart, and he started to think of several gruesome ways to kill her attacker.

"I...I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" the hero declared while gripping his shaking crush.

The only thing she could do was whimper in response. She clenched the hero's garments in her fists, as though she was going to float away from him and return to her attacker. It took her a few seconds to realize that he was whispering her name passionately while rocking her back and forth.

She was still sobbing when she gently pushed him away and faced the spring. Still shaking, she stood up and looked over the water. Confused, Link stood up and attempted to hug his companion again, only to be pushed away. "Midna, I-"

"Why didn't you wake up, Link?" The question that haunted her ever since the incident finally passed her lips. "Why didn't you come to my rescue like you came to everyone else's?" She turned and faced the startled Ordonian. "Why did you let him do that to me? Wh-why didn't you-" Her voice cracked and more tears ran down her face. "Why didn't you protect me?"

He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her frail body, setting her face back into his shoulder. She hit him once with both of her fists angrily. They froze in place, then opened and closed around the fabric like they had done earlier. "I-I'm sorry, Midna. You're right, I abandoned you when you needed me most. This is all my fault and there's nothing I can do that can change what happened." Both of them knew that these statement were false, but they seemed to calm her down a bit.

_It's...It's not his fault. It's not like he could've just woken up and took action; he was hit by evil magic with a shard being driven into his fur. Something like that's enough to kill any other human, so he's lucky he's the legendary hero. _The feeling of his lips against her flesh made her shiver.

He continued to kiss the forehead and grip the broken body of his crush long after she stopped and recovered from sobbng. By now she was just standing there, taking and accepting each of his actions.

Their eyes met when he stopped kissing her forehead and held her face in his hands. Before she could ask what he was doing, he shut his eyes and pressed his lips against hers.

The imp felt a shudder run down her spine as he pressed his hand against her back and ran his other through her hair, still up in its usual ponytail. He thought that maybe showing his love for her would dull the pain, though he knew he could never get rid of it. To his relief, she wrapped both of her hands around his neck and tried to gather her thoughts, which were scattered in all sorts of directions by now.

_This-this is it. This is exactly what I've been waiting for, this proof of love. Mom once said that finding the one you love, who loves you back, can be the greatest experience in the world. Well mom, I've found the one; I found Link. I don't care if he's a light-dweller, I love him. And now I know...that he loves me, too._

Her thoughts dissolved when she felt something moist press against her lips; It's his tongue demanding entry to her mouth, which she didn't hesitate to grant. Both of the soft appendages press against and slide over each other. Midna's grew bored of their battle for dominance and decided to explore the other's mouth, running over every tooth, knook and cranny. The hero catches on to this action and copies it, having much more experience at using his oral organ from his other form. They savored each other's tastes, while running their hands every which way.

The imp gasped sharply and pulled away when his hand touched one of the two lumps on her chest, bringing back bad memories of that night. Her eyes grew wide and she formed an 'X' with her arms across her chest, defensively. She took two small steps back, trying not to look afraid of him.

Realizing that he took too far a step, he slapped a hand over his mouth in sudden shock. "Oh God, I'm sorry Mids. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to go that far."

She glanced at the floor, still feeling uneasy. Her hands slowly fell back to her sides and she returned to her green-clad boyfriend. She placed her hands back around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. _He knows he went too far, so there's no reason to linger on it. It's reassuring to know that he won't make me...go any further if I don't want to, or if I'm not ready yet._

The thought of actually doing..._that_ with him frightened her. Considering how unpleasant her last experience was, she worried that every time would be like that, if not worse. She knew that it would take a bit of time before she could stop thinking about her attack long enough to take their relationship as far as they could.

The hero smiled gently when his new girlfriend laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. He quietly scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the area with soft grass growing from the floor, and set her down. He laid down next to her and pulled her close, smelling the sweet aroma of her hair before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>The Twilight Princess awoke the next morning to the sound of scraping. Wiping sleep from her eyes, she glanced over at the green-clad Ordonian who was sharpening his sword on one of the snake statues.<p>

"Morning Mids," he tried to sound cheery, though he had thoughts of brutal murder on his mind.

"Link, wh-what are you doing," she asked, slightly afraid of the evil expression on her crush's face.

"Getting ready to hunt down Zant."

The memory of the night before hit her hard. She almost forgot that she had told him about her rape. She pulled herself to her feet and went over to the water's edge. Cupping a small amount in her tiny hands, she splashed water over her face to wash away sleep still plastered on her. "I suppose I oughta do the same," she said looking down at her reflection. She went over to get her helmet when the hero stepped in front of her and hugged her, practically lifting her off the floor. She closed her eyes to cherish the contact he was granting her.

"That bastard...I'll fuck him up for what he did to you, Mids. His own parents won't recognize him once I'm through with him." He ran a hand through her hair, which she had taken down last night to keep comfortable.

She shivered at his actions. "Link..." her sentence trailed off from being so caught up in the moment. What she wanted to say didn't matter as long as he kept carressing her.

A deep growl left his throat; the type of growl he usually only made when he was in his beast form. This growl indicated that he was either pissed or getting ready to fight. He pressed both of his hands against her back and whispered into her pointy ear. "He...he violated you. He took something of yours that no man has the right to take without your permission." He sounded like he was still shocked over the whole event. Midna heard another growl come from the hero. "For that...he's going straight to Hell; and I'll see to it that he gets there in the most painful way possible." The tone of voice that he used convinced the imp of his seriousness. She didn't dare question his loyalty to their mission.

She pulled her head off of his chest and gave him a short peck on the lips. He was about to kiss her again when she stopped him with one of her fingers. "We need to get ready. We'll have more time for this later."

He realized that he hadn't finished sharpening his sword. One last quick kiss to her forehead left him satisfied and he returned to his work. The princess tied her hair back and pulled her helmet back on. She made a few hand gestures to make sure it still had it's proper shape.

Once both of them were finished with their preparations, Midna tested her warping powers on a few rocks, which she only warped to the bottom of the spring.

The hero realized something. "Midna, when we were in Castle Town, you freaked because I kept calling you 'Mids'. What's wrong with that nickname?"

She looked at the ground and sighed. "It's the name Zant used to call me when we were friends. When you kept repeating it, it reminded me of...him."

He itched the back of his neck nervously, then said, "Sorry. I didn't know that he had a pet name for-"

"It's okay," she interrupted, "it's been a long time since he's called me that, so the only one who calls me that anymore is you." She grinned at her boyfriend. "I don't mind it when you call me that."

Before he could get distracted by kissing her, she warped them to the Mirror Chamber.

* * *

><p>The shards flew out from the imp's hair and reattached themselves to the shard still on the frame. The mirror leaned back and cast a white light at a rock, the chain that was wrapped around it now completely dissolved. A giant circle formed on the stone and seemed to fall into the it. The strange shape started moving around, creating a portal within the black boulder.<p>

Midna watched this portal for a few minutes, letting memories of her past flow through her. "That world holds a serenic beauty, which you've seen here in your world; it's the same beauty that occurs during a sunset. The denizens are peaceful people who live normal lives, thus creating an effective community; much like your Castle Town." Her eyes narrowed in anger and she clenched her fists. "Soemthing changed in that world when Ganondorf came. The air was filled with...tension, as though his hate for light-dwellers created a ripple in our atmosphere. Zant...wasn't against this world until _he_ came."

"...It was all our doing." The duo's eyes trailed behind them to see the six sages. "We attempted to put an end to Ganondorf's power by banishing him to the Twilight Realm. We hope you can forgive our carelessness," they all bowed their heads, "O Twilight Princess."

Link gaped at her, now figuring out who she _really _was. "M-Mids...is what they're saying...?"

"Yeah. It's true..." her eyes trailed back to the white figures standing in front of them. "As a leader who fled her people, I'm hardly qualified to forgive you."

The hero closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief, trying to shake his astonishment. "Why didn't you...you know, say anything?"

She looked at the ground. "Because I thought that you'd hate me for being the ruler of a tribe of people who tried to rule this realm." She waited for him to start yelling at her for keeping more secrets, but saw him instead staring at her. She knew he was waiting for her to tell the whole story. Memories of the day she was transformed flooded her mind as she retold the story.

**The princess gaped at her best friend, who was wearing King Zora's helmet. He looked menacing, there were no other words that could describe him.**

**"Zant," she tried to keep her voice from shaking, "wh-what're you saying?"**

**"What I've been trying to tell you all along, my dear Midna." She knew he was wearing that competitive grin beneath that helmet. "You're going to make me the king of the Twilight Realm, then we're going to invade the world of light."**

**She swallowed hard and glared at him, trying her hardest to appear intimidating. "Th-that won't happen! I refuse to invade that world and make you the king of our people, Zant!"**

**"But you **_**told**_** me back when we started that if you became queen, you'd make me king!"**

**Her eyes fell to the ground. "That's true, I did say that. I want you to be my king more than any other Twili I've known."**

**He stepped closer to her and held her hands in his. "It's okay, Mids. Together, we'll lead our armies forward and overcome that world. Those light-dwellers have more of a world than they deserve, but we can fix that." His helmet receeded and his yellow eyes burned passionately into hers; they pleaded for her approval.**

**She looked back at the ground, unable to think clearly while looking into those eyes. **_**No, this isn't right. I want him to be my king, I truly do. But I won't become a disgrace to my ancestors by invading the world of light. **_**"Zant, do you recall the words of Jerun, the last king we had?"**

**His eyes went from pleading to puzzled. "No, not all of them."**

**"'Remember, dear citizens, that those who try to destroy the bad half of a good person will destroy that someone altogether'? He means that trying to get rid of something bad may destroy the good that comes with it."**

**Zant started to feel agitated. "You're saying that we shouldn't invade the world of light because it could bring the end of our world, too?"**

**Her eyes finally met his, a new hope burning behind them. "Yeah. So maybe, just maybe, we shouldn't."**

**He swallowed hard, trying to find a new reason for them to go through with his devious plan.**

**"I still want you to become my king," she said hoping to steer him away from his sinister idea.**

**The passion in her voice was tearing him apart. He knew what he had to do, though he loathed it. He dropped her hands, turned and walked towards the exit, then stopped before it.**

**The puzzled princess said, "Wh-where are you going? Don't you want-"**

**"Midna," he paused, trying to find a way to go through his plan without needing to do this, but continued when he couldn't, "I'm going to become the king of the Twilight Realm and invade the world of light with or without you." He turned to face her. "I love you and I would do anything to make you happy, but I need to do this for the good of our people."**

**She gaped at him, shocked from hearing his confession. "Zant...no. I can't let you go through with this. I-I'll do everything in my power to stop you!" She ran at him.**

**"Midna, please don't make me do this!"**

**When she didn't stop running, he waved his hand through the air the way a warrior would slice his sword through a monster. The princess gave a sharp scream and fell the the ground, no longer a tall and beautiful Twili; instead, a short imp with strange markings on her body. Zant left so he didn't have to see his queen in that state.**

Once Midna finished telling her story, Link looked over at her sympathetically. He knew that she loved Zant before he abused her the way he did, though she'd never admit it.

The imp sighed. "In our world, we have long believed that the legendary hero chosen by the Godesses would appear as a divine beast. That's why..." she wasn't sure if she should tell him this, but decided that there isn't anything he shouldn't know, "...when I first saw you, I though I could use you, Link. I didn't care about your world, the world of light."

He looked at the ground, remembering how carefree she was when they first met and how much she kept calling him her servant.

"But after seeing everything that you and Zelda have given up, your sacrifices...I know now that I must save this world, too. There's no other way..."

His eyes landed back on the princess, filled with hope once again. He held her hands in his and looked passionately into those deep eyes. "Midna..."

Her heart swelled at the gentleness of his voice. "Let's go Link! Let's do this for Zelda, for _everyone_!"

The hero pulled her into the most passionate kiss they've had so far. The sages, taking this as their cue to leave, bowed their heads to the couple and vanished into thin air.

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Tune in next chapter for the epic confrontation between Link and Zant! Don't be shy about reviewing, either :D**


	8. Confrontation

**Chapter 8-**_**Confrontation**_

Midna watched as Link cut through the first wave of Shadow Beasts, turning the monsters back into Twili. Confused and disoriented, the black and white members of her tribe slowly got to their feet. With a snap of the fingers, the imp warped her people back to the courtyard where a group of Twili have made shelters to help the injured and heal the sick. The next wave came and the green-clad Ordonian sliced through them as well.

Though his slashes were brutal, the hero was careful not to turn them fatal. He despised and hated these creatures, true. However, he knew that beneath the dark power forced upon these creatures were the denizens of this realm; Midna's people. He knew better than to push his sword to its full power.

Once said twilight princess warped away the last mob of Twili, the black and red barrier dissolved, granting them access to Zant's chamber. Thoughts of what will occur in there passed through the Ordonian's head while he made sure each piece of equipment was working properly, and double-checked his supplies to make sure he had everything he needed.

"Link," said the imp.

"Yeah Mids?"

She hesitated. Although she wanted to bash Zant's head into the ground _so_ badly, the two used to be friends. There was a possibility they could do this without violence...

"Can you give me a few minutes...to talk to him?"

His eyes blazed with anger. "Hell no! The last time I let my guard down, he...he _violated_ you!"

She looked at the ground. "I...I know what he did. But we used to be friends and-"

The hero stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her small figure. He gently kissed her temple before he said, "I know you loved him, Mids. I could see the pain in your eyes when you were telling me your story."

The air felt chilly and she started to shake, despite her boyfriend's hold on her.

"You can't change him, Mids. Though you may want to, you can't. He's...different now."

She pulled away from him. "I have to try. I can't change what happened, but I might be able to change _him_. If anything goes wrong, all I have to do is yell and you'll come to my rescue."

Link was appalled at how she could feel _anything_ for her attacker. He doubted that this would go right, but knew that he couldn't change her mind. "Midna...I _really _don't want to put you at that risk. I'd feel much safer if...you know, we went in together."

She glared at the door. "Even if I can't change him, I want to at least get a few good punches in before you come barging," she said making a fist with both of her hands and her hair.

He supressed a chuckle. _Despite her last encounter with this creep, she still has that upbeat attitude._ The hero bit his bottom lip, regretting what he was about to say. "Fine, but the second there's trouble I'm coming in."

"I don't doubt it," she said smiling at him as he unlocked the door.

* * *

><p>"Midna," the evil overlord greeted the imp as she approached the throne, not a single hint of emotion in his voice.<p>

"Zant," she tried to sound as emotionless and uncaring as him. The two stared at each other without saying anything for a long time. The twilight princess attempted to break the silence. "Surprised to see me?"

He snorted and stood up, letting his helmet retract so his entire head was revealed. "No, not really." That competitive smirk that she hated so much formed on his lips. "What _did_ surprise me was the moment of love that you and the light-hero shared last night. It was rather...touching."

She saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. "So what if we did? Why do you care?"

His arms folded in front of his chest and his smile died down to a frown. "You don't belong with that putrid _mutt_, Midna. You deserve much better than him and you know it." He teleported away from his throne and appeared right in front of her. He cupped her face in both of his hands. "You belong with me."

She twisted away from him and slapped his face. She then teleported herself to the other side of the room. "You repulsive pig! After what you did to me at Lanayru's spring..." she found herself unable to finish the sentence.

He turned and faced her, an evil grin on his face. "Wasn't it amazing? You did say you wanted me to be your king. That means that we would have been together, eventually."

A tear ran down her face. "I must have been a damn fool to think that I can change you. You're nothing but a frigid, heartless prick. You're not the man I loved back then."

His smile died. "Don't be ridiculous, Mids. I _am_ the same man from before. The only thing that has changed is that I've finally pursued my dream of expanding our kingdom."

"No, you're not," the twilight princess protested, "the Zant I knew would never have...attacked me the way you did."

The other Twili's grin was revived. "I didn't _attack_ you, Midna. I _pleased_ you. You know you liked it, no matter how much you try to deny it."

Her face twisted in disgust at his words. _Is he really trying to insist that I __enjoyed__ being raped? _"Guess again, Zant. The only one who got any pleasure out of that episode was you. The only thing I felt was...pain." She looked at the floor with her last word.

A sharp gasp came from the princess when he teleported himself near her. Within a second she teleported herself in front of the throne only to find him already there. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to the ground. The taller Twili pressed his arms against her chest the same way he did before.

"I'll have to fix that, now won't I?" he hissed into her ear.

She wriggled beneath him, desperately trying to escape. "No! Get off of me!"

He held her arms above her head with one of his hands. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting deja-vu."

The imp started kicking him, only to have her legs held together by his free hand. With one of his knees threatening to break her tiny legs, he trailed his hand upwards.

"No, no, no! LINK! LINK GET IN HERE!"

The evil overlord laughed maniacally. "Nice try, Mids. If he came with you, then why'd you come in here alone?"

She twisted and moved her hips so his hand would miss its target. In the movement, Zant's knee moved from her legs and she started kicking at him again. With a frustrated growl, he replaced his knee and pressed her against the floor with the rest of his body.

A small whimper escaped her as he gently kissed her neck. "Mids." She refused to look him in the eyes, afraid of what he was going to do. "Look at me." No movement. He used his now free hand to turn her face towards him. Tears rolled down her eyes as she looked into his yellow ones, which appeared to be as soft as her old friend's. "I only want what's best for our people. Even if that means putting you through unbearable torture, it must be done. I can't let you destroy everything my god and I have worked for."

She jerked her head away from him and closed her eyes again. Total pain and betrayal marked her face. _Where the hell is Link? Why isn't he coming to my rescue like we planned?_

"It'll only hurt for a moment," the other Twili said, trying to reassure her. He was hoping that bringing the other extreme pleasure would be enough to convince her to join him.

"Zant please don't do this," she said, hoping her old friend still cared about her enough to have mercy. To show her desperation, she looked him right in his eyes, which were soft and full of sympathy; two things the princess didn't know he was capable of. "Please don't."

The taller Twili leaned down and kissed her. She didn't kiss him back, but didn't reject him either. She hoped that this gesture was him saying, 'Okay, I won't. I'll give you back the kingdom and accept whatever's coming to me.' If that was the case, she doubted that he'd be executed. More likely banished from the kingdom.

To her disbelief, he pulled away and said, "I'm sorry, Midna. I need to show the others what happens when they don't follow their leader's orders."

"NO!" She screamed, resuming her struggling.

The other Twili leaned down and playfully nibbled on her ear. "Mids, please don't struggle. It'll hurt less if you stop struggling," he said pulling her into a position where her head was level with his stomach.

"NO, GET OFF ME! LINK, HELP MEEEEE!"

Two fingers suddenly pulled open her insides, making her wriggling increase by the second. "There's no stopping this, my queen. After you reach the peak of your pleasure, you'll be _begging_ to join me. We'll finally be together..."

The imp gave a small whimper in defeat, turned her head to the side and gritted her teeth, waiting for the pain to commence. What she heard, instead, was a familiar _slice_ type of sound. Her eyes trailed upward and landed on a blade touching the floor with a heart on it. She squirmed out from under the other Twili and looked at him. The Master Sword had gone through his back and taken his heart right out of him, the same way it did Skull Kid. The organ beat a couple of times before it died. Zant looked at her and uttered a few inaudible sounds before collapsing to the ground, dead.

Completely astonished, the princess of twilight looked about frantically for it's holder. Said hero stepped forward and pulled his sword out of the fallen king and held it in the air, similar to when he first drew it from it's pedastal. The organ that was on it fell to the floor with a _splat_ and turned into a regular floating Heart Container. His gaze landed on the still shaking imp. He dropped his sword, ran over and hugged her.

"H-h-he almost..."

The hero shushed her and ran his arms through her hair, over her back and down her arms. "I know, it's okay Mids. You're safe now, he won't ever harm you again. Sshh, it's okay. It's alright, I'm here." He continued to soothe her in such a way for half an hour before she finally calmed down.

"Better?" the hero cupped her face in his hands while she wiped her tears away.

"Better." Her eyes trailed over to his and she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Back in Treasure Town, the two decided to visit Fanadi and thank her for helping them find the Mirror Shards. This time, Link gladly entered the tent along with his companion.<p>

"Ahh, you twoooo. The spirits told me you were coming. I'm afraid I have some baaaaaad news."

The couple tensed up, though they were both still semi-weary from the trip back here.

"The evil Twili is not yourrrr only enemy; there is...another."

"Ganondorf," the imp said under her breath, but loud enough for them to hear.

"Yes. He still lurrrrrks in Hyrule Castle."

The hero massaged his temple, which grew a vein. "Great. So how do we get in there?"

"With these," Midna said letting the Fused Shadows float around her, "I can smash that barrier to pieces.

"Yes, that you can. Goood luck, you two," the fortune teller said waving them out of her tent, which was getting ready to close for the day.

Once outside, Link glanced up at the sky. "The sun's setting, Mids. We've gotta find somewhere to stay for tonight."

"But what about Ganondorf?"

"We'll deal with him tomorrow. He's not going anywhere."

She sighed while she thought of a place to stay. Unfortunately, it was the _only _place she could think to stay.

* * *

><p>The hero looked down in the lake when they arrived in front of the spring. He saw Lanayru swimming about the large body of water, occassionally jumping up into the air and plunging back in like a dolphin. Eventually, the serpent rose from the water and greeted them. "Hero chosen by the Gods and Twilight Princess. I give you both my humblest greetings and hope that you-"<p>

"Hold it, pal," interupted the imp, "we only want to know if we can stay at the spring tonight."

To everyone else, it looks like Midna's talking to air. "Yes, that's acceptable. You have cleansed that sanctuary and deserve to rest there for tonight, for I know that you have your battle with the evil Gerudian, Ganondorf, tomorrow."

Without saying anything else, the duo entered the spring.

Once inside, Link sprawled out on the nearby patch of grass. He laid his arms behind his head and stared at the cieling.

The imp's no longer covered head blocked his view of the green moss. "Comfy?"

He nodded. "Yes, very."

She took down her hair and placed the stone ribbon near her helmet. Exhausted, she laid down next to her green-clad boyfriend. "We'll...have to fight Ganondorf tomorrow."

"I know," he said pulling her close. "He's the one who turned Zant against you, which caused your...rape. Thus, he's my ultimate enemy."

"Easy, hero. You need to have a plan before you take out his heart too," she stated mockingly.

"Won't be that easy," he said twirling a lock of her hair, "according to the sages, he also has powers granted to him by the Goddesses. He won't be as easy as Skull Kid or Zant."

She sighed worriedly. All of the monsters her hero had killed before were easy and could be destroyed with as little as a bomb or a sword swipe. She was nervous when he went against Zant, but now felt relieved about how easily he was slaughtered. Ganondorf will be different; he'll be tougher and most likely more dangerous.

_And even if we __do__ manage to kill him, then what? I'll have to return to my people, that much is clear. But..._ Her eyes trailed up to her companion, who was staring at the cieling and smiling about something in his head. _But I don't want to leave him._

"Link," she laid her head on his chest and stared at a nearby rock.

"Hmm?"

"Once we kill Ganondorf...I'll have to return to my people."

"...Okay. Your point being?"

Her eyes locked onto his, fighting back pained tears. "I'll...I'll have to leave you. I don't wanna-"

"No you won't."

She was baffled. "Huh?"

"I'm coming with you, Mids."

Her eyes widened. "R-really?"

He smiled at her. "Of course! I've got nothing left tying me to this world; no home, no family...the only thing I've got is being a ranch hand, which after this adventure will seem pretty dull. I'm going with you to your world, Midna."

She wrapped her arms around his waste and pulled him closer. "Link, this is the most amazing thing-" her sentence was cut off because he kissed her.

After a _long_ makeout session, the two fell into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seems...kinda short, huh? Anyways, next chap will be the finale of Torn. For those of you who are wondering, it will be a lemon. That means that it will be my best description of the two of them having sex. Yes you heard correct, and if you don't like it then don't read it. In any case, those of you who are interested, tune in next time for the epic final chapter! :D**


	9. Final Chapter

**A/N: RATED M RATED M RATED M RATED M RATED M RATED M RATED M RATED M! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M DUE TO LEMON!**

**Now don't send me hatemail about this chapter! I warned you! Everyone else, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Chapter<strong>_

The hero woke when he heard his companion shiver. His eyes trailed over to her and saw tiny goosebumps raise on her skin. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, which caused her to awaken.

"Hmm..."

"Can't sleep?" he spoke to her in a gentle whisper.

"It's...kinda cold," another shiver shook her figure violently.

The Ordonian smiled as he reached into his bag and pulled out his lantern. He turned the small switch on the side that ingnited the flame and set it on the ground, being careful to set it somewhat away from the grass. Oddly enough, the heat from the small device was enough to warm up most of the room almost instantly.

He looked over at his girlfriend, who stopped shivering and laid there, almost as if she was putting herself on display for him to see. He cocked his head as he looked her up and down, realizing just how beautiful she really is. He'd seen her before, but never really admired how stunning she looks. The fire from the lantern seemed to instensify her beauty. He stared at that black and white skin which mixed so perfectly, marked with those astonishing glowing teal marks that look like ancient symbols which combine with her flesh so perfectly it almost made the hero gasp.

His eyes trailed to her face, which looked as peaceful as can be. His gaze skimmed over her small facial features, which included that cute button of a nose that loomed over her relaxed and satisfied grin. He noticed that her ears, which were black with smaller versions of the teal marks that she had on her body, were pointy...not that his were much different. He just admired that they at least had _that_ in common.

Finally, he let his gaze skim that beautiful, lucious, fire-colored hair of hers; probably the most notable feature about her. The way the orange and yellow clashed reminded the Ordonian of a fire that broke out in the stables back in Ordon; wild and out of control, until he came along. What better way to describe his companion? Since she didn't have her stone hair tie holding it back, it fell magnificantly around her shoulders and slightly down her back. The lantern's blaze appeared to set her hair aglow, so it looked like it crackled and burned with the same intensity as real flames.

_God, she's so hot...Just seeing her sleeping there makes me feel...wild. My heart feels like I'm riding Epona through Hyrule Fields with the wind in my hair and we're going as fast as she can carry me...only I'm sitting here next to Mids, feeling more alive than any horseback ride-_

"What're you staring at?"

The hero's mind snapped back to reality and he found that he didn't hear what she said. "W-what?"

"You're staring at me like I'm some giant golden jewel."

He turned away from her to hide his blush, realizing that he was staring at her more _womanly_ features. "I, uh...I was just..."

She cocked her head to the side and a teasing grin formed on her lips. "Mind telling me _what_ you were staring at, my little pet?"

He smiled and laid next to her, drawing small circles on her stomach. "Only the most beautiful Twili I've ever laid eyes on.~" He wasn't lying either.

She rolled her eyes. "That wasn't cheesy at all."

A tiny giggle came as a response to her sarcasm before he pulled her to him for a kiss. He ran one hand through that soft hair of hers while pressing the other against her back. The green-clad Ordonian felt something boil inside him; a sensation that he was afraid would hurt her if he dared to act upon it. He did his best to ignore it, until it got too strong and he pulled away sharply. He sat up and looked at the ground, unsure of how he would explain his desire.

"Link, what's wrong?"

He looked at the water in the spring. _Maybe if it's cold enough, it can kill this urge before it turns into something stronger._ "Do you wanna go swimming?"

She cocked her head in confusion. "Swimming? At this time of night?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's great exercise. Might tire us out enough to put us back to sleep?"

A slight tinge of pain hit him as she looked at the ground disappointedly. He could tell that she wanted to spend more time with him before they fell back asleep. Despite this, her eyes met his and she said, "Sure, why not?"

Not having anything on, she jumped right in. The hero decided to strip down to his undergarments, at least; that way his tunic would be dry enough for tomorrow's battle. His body penetrated the water's surface and he met his crush at the bottom of the spring.

The imp was pressed against a wall when he swam to her and greeted her with a kiss. She gently pushed him away and pointed downwards with a smile she usually gave when trying not to laugh. He looked in the direction she was pointing and realized that his boxers had come off from the impact of his dive!

Embarassed, the nude Ordonian swam frantically to the surface and searched for his missing garment, followed by Minda. While he searched around urgenlty, his companion swam to the other side and untangled something from the seaweed. She got out of the water and stood on the edge of the platform, holding up dripping wet black boxers for the whole world to see.

The hero rushed to her and grabbed at the garment, only to recieve a playful shove from the other and she flew away before he could make a second attempt.

"Mids! Give those back!" He did his best to keep himself covered while he chased her around.

The imp grinned deviously at him. "You want 'em? You've gotta _earn_ 'em, first!"

He growled under his breath and chased her in circles. When she flew into the air, he used his clawshot to grab onto the target above her head. He pressed an emergency release button that let go of the target while he was in mid-air. This caused him to swing into the princess and they both fell into the water.

He looked around frantically once the swarm of bubbles cleared and saw her, at the surface, turn his garment into tiny black squares, which disappeared into her hair.

He swam to the surface and pinned her against the wall with one arm. She smiled triumphantly. "You haven't earned your privilage to be boxered yet, my hero." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His laid his own on her back and neck, genlty moving up and down as though he was comforting her.

The warmth in his body grew until it caused the appendage between his legs to grow, rubbing against the legs of the other as it did. The embarrassment caused him to pull away sharply and he tried to use his hands to cover his boner, but the other pulled them away. "Link, don't be ashamed."

He looked at the bottom of the spring. "How can I not be?"

A sharp gasp game from his lungs as he felt her hands move up and down his member. The sensation was making his heart race, as he was doing whatever he could to prevent himself from going crazy. "M-Mids...ahh..."

The water slowed her actions a little, but she fought against it. By now the hero was still holding her against the wall with his body, but her hand held onto his shoulder as her other worked its magic. She felt her own blood rush as she heard his gentle moans of pleasure. His head jerked towards the cieling when she quickened her pace a little. She bit her bottom lip as his breathing quickened with every stroke. _He feels __really__ good. He's reacting to my actions, he's getting turned on by __me__!_

"F-faster. Midna...p-please...go faster."

She smiled at her lover as she followed his order. His loud moans and occasional scream made her start to feel even hotter in her own personal place. He suddenly bent forward and gently bit her neck as she rubbed his member quicker, rubbing her small thumb on the tip.

Her thoughts trailed elsewhere as she continued to please her partner. _Am I sure that I'm ready? It's clear that Link's horny enough, but after what happened with Zant, am I sure that I'm ready to let Link please me the way I want him to? What if I start remembering the rape? What if it isn't as good as I'm hoping? What if-_

"Ahh!" The imp's attention focused back on her partner, who was on the brink of unleashing his load. "Please M-Mids! F-faster!"

Her smile returned as she began to rub the appendage at the same time she would rub her hands together to get warm. A clear liquid seeped from the tip as she kept going about her business. _His pre-cum_. His legs came up and wrapped around her stomach, giving her more access to his dick. He almost had his entire body curled against hers, trying to get as close to her as possible without unwillingly invading her body.

He started screaming loudly rather than moaning. Midna took this as her cue to increase her speed, which resulted in an ear-piercing yell from the other. The twilight princess shielded her face as white cum squirted from his tip and landed in the water with several tiny _splat_s.

He laid his head on her tiny shoulder, trying to catch his breath from the extreme pleasure. Even though they're still in water, sweat dripped from his forehead. "That...that was...amazing...Mids."

She uncurled her fingers from his member held the hand out in mid-air. The black trousers formed in her hand and she gave a tired grin to him. "Here. I suppose you want these back, huh?"

He raised his head from her shoulder and looked at the garment. His hand took hold of the cloth and flung it up onto the surface. "Screw 'em." The hero suddenly wrapped his arms under her and picked her up from the water bridal-style. He set her up on land and pulled himself up next to her.

"I thought you wanted those back. Weren't we...?"

"Sshh," he pressed one of his fingers against her lips before replacing it with his own. His tongue pressed against hers and ran along the inside of her mouth.

She laid on the ground with his oral organ still exploring her mouth. A muffled startled cry escaped her when his hand gently rubbed against her private area. She pulled away from the kiss. "Link, what're you _doing_?"

He looked at her nervously. "Returning the favor. Is that...alright?" His hand didn't move from her slit, but stopped its movement.

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you just took me by surprise. That's all."

He looked his lover up and down before resuming his motions. His fingers pressed against her opening and rubbed her clit. She moaned quietly as his pace quickened a little. He leaned down and returned his tongue to her mouth as he worked, occassionally pushing a finger in to prepare her for what he wanted to do later if she would allow it.

Before long, he noticed that he wasn't getting as much juices flowing out of her as he'd hoped. He was getting moans, but that's it. _Hmm, she'll need to be well lubricated for what'll come later._

He made a decision and lowered his head. She had released him from her grasp earlier and gripped the grass around her. His hand didn't stop its motions as he moved his face down to her pussy. He used two fingers to open its lips a little and rub the tiny nub in the upper part of it before covering the entire opening with his mouth.

A sharp gasp came from the other, though this time he didn't stop. His tongue slid over every area it could and spun around her clit, which seemed to cause the most positive reaction. Surprise was replaced with relaxation as the imp settled and started moaning again.

Link passed his oral organ over the various region of his partner's private parts and pushed as deep into the folds as it could. He rubbed it against her clit and listened to her beg for more, finally recieving some juices. He lapped up some of them the way his other form would lap water. His hands started rubbing her breasts gently as he worked his tongue around her pleasure chamber.

A whine of displeasure came from the princess when he stopped. He met her lips for a quick kiss before asking, "Mids do you want to go further, or would you rather have me continue what I'm doing?"

She looked at the ground. _Go further! Have him go further!_ While her heart screamed this action in her ears, her fear of what happened with Zant still lingered on her mind. _That was Zant, though. That wasn't Link. He'll make it so it doesn't hurt. You can't let what Zant did to you destroy your life and ruin every chance you have the opportunity to take!_ It sounded like her voice of reason had this all figured out, though the fear didn't recede or disappear.

_Ah, to Hell with it._ "Go further, Link. I'm ready." She spread her legs and revealed her entrance.

He crawled forward and placed his hands on the ground around her head. One of them took hold of his member and rubbed the tip against the lips of her folds. "Okay, get ready."

She turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut, like she did back in the Throne Room of the Twilight Realm. Shock and pain overcame her as the hero slowly pushed his tip into her. She was expecting the whole load at once. Her face twisted in pain, which made the nude Ordonian stop his movements. The stayed there for a while before Midna nodded gently for him to push in further. He stopped at another wince of pain.

_This isn't working, I thought there were enough juices to prevent this._ He suddenly had an idea and pulled out of her. The princess watched as he lowered himself into the water. He reached out a hand and lowered her in next to him. _Maybe the water will be enough of a lubricant._

He pressed her against the wall she was against earlier. His legs wrapped around her like before and he held his member in front of her entrance. "This'll make it hurt less. The water might lubricate us so there isn't as much friction," he explained.

The imp nodded for him to re-enter her forbidden cavern. He inched himself in, having a much easier time than before. His dick moved slowly in and out while it was only half way in, so he could help her get used to the sensation. After a while, pain gave way to pleasure and he could hear his lover moaning. "Mmm...Link, go in more. I can take it."

He obliged and inched himself in a bit more. When she ordered more, he shoved the full seven inches into her pussy, earning him a loud moan from the other.

He started slowly for fear of hurting her. His hands ransacked her hair and fondled her breasts while he moved in and out of her. _I'm with Link, not Zant. I'm with Link, not Zant. I'm with Link, not Zant._ The thought repeated itself in Midna's head to prevent her from thinking about that night. A wave of extacy washed over her nerves as he pumped water into her along with his dick. Jets of the liquid forced against her G-spot made her feel turned on with every pump. Though it felt heavenly, it was going at a painfully slow speed. "Link...go f-faster...please."

The hero, drifting away on his own cloud of pleasure, obliged and had his length go into her more forcefully. The water vibrated her G-spot while Link's appendage massaged her clitorus. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his shoulders, while moving in her own up and down motion. He pressed her against the wall so he would push into her deeper while picking up the pace. "G-Goddesses, this feels so _good_!" His hands pressed against her ass to deepen the connection.

Before long, the two started gasping and rubbing against each other as fast as they could, bringing pleasure and extacy to both. The water jets started punching Midna's G-spot, making her beg Link to go faster and give her more, which he happily did. The clenching and unclenching of Midna's vaginal walls were teasing his blood-filled member as it moved in and out of her. He soon began pushing her onto his dick forcefully after he pulled out to intensify the sensation. He bit down onto her neck, like earlier and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to gather his thoughts.

His lover was being pounded against the wall and she was loving every second of it. Her hands and legs were wrapped around the lower part of Link's body, her head against the wall and her eyes squeezed shut. She was gasping loudly and moaning with every thrust and jet of water that hit her sensitive areas. "Harder, yes harder Link! Oh my God, just like that!" The hero didn't say anything, as he was speechless with the intense amount of pleasure overriding his nerves; he only panted and grunted, much like his canine form.

The imp screamed loudly as a jet of water hit her G-spot again, making her orgasm. Complete bliss and extacy fried her nerves to the point where she couldn't feel anything and, for a second, she drifted away from the spring and saw a grassy field stretched out before her. The wind blew and birds chirped, giving her the purest scene of peace. Meanwhile, her insides hugged the Ordonian's dick to the point where he came inside her. He soon joined his lover in that peaceful green field, but returned shortly.

Midna was still cherishing the feeling of her first orgasm and couldn't move, so the hero slowly pulled the two of them onto their grassy bed. When she finally returned from her trip and recovered from her orgasm, Midna smiled over at her lover, who had pulled her onto his chest.

"Th-that was...incredible. No, _better_ than incredible...it was...it was..."

He smiled. "Undescribable?"

She gave a small shrug. "Sure, why not?"

Her head laid on his chest, which was still heaving up and down. While she tried to steady her heartbeat, thought about what just happened. _Link...took my virginity. I know it wasn't the first time I've been penetrated, but it was the first time I've climaxed from it. _Her eyes shut. _I can live with him doing this to me, making me feel this relaxed. I feel as though there's nothing in the world that can faze me. I feel like-_

"Midna, I love you," he said feeling himself start to fall asleep.

_Just the words I was looking for_. "I love you too, Link," she said without a single doubt in her mind.

She knew that they would have to fight Ganondorf tomorrow, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to feel safe with her light-dweller boyfriend; be held by him, kissed by him...and now, taken by him.

She shut her eyes and fell asleep knowing that tomorrow would be the first day she would devote the rest of her young life to her hero, and that he would devote the rest of his to her.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, yeah I know I could probably have extended the story, but I just didn't feel like it. Let me know what you think. Please be lenient, this was my first lemon. Also, BOO to the YAH! I finished on my required deadline! Now I can finally take a break!**

***Edit* I fixed a few errors with this. Yeah I'm not perfect, deal with it.**

**Bye all! (btw, REVIEW!)**


End file.
